Why it's so Hurt to Love You?
by Cho Ocean
Summary: Sungmin anak yatim piatu yang sering disiksa Imo nya bertemu dengan Kyuhyunyang juga yatim piatu, Kyuhyun namja mapan namun kehidupan cinta yang tak mulus karena ditinggal pergi oleh yeojachingunya. Yah intinya gitu deh, YAOI PERDANA, HURT, KYUMIN
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : YAOI PERDANA, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun 25 tahun ( N )

Sungmin 16 tahun ( N )

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**Why it's so Hurt to Love You?**

Author POV

" Kyuhyun-ah sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini terus, lupakanlah yeoja itu. Untuk apa kau menangisi yeoja yang jelas-jelas meninggalkanmu. "

" Kau tidak mengerti Donghae Hyung, aku terlalu mencintainya, aku tak siap kehilangannya " Ucap kyuhyun sambil terus duduk termenung dibalkon kamarnya.

Satu bulan lalu saat ia akan melamar kekasih hatinya namun kenyataan pahit yang didapatnya, yeoja yang begitu ia cintai menolaknya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Donghae sebagai sahabat sekaligus bawahan Kyuhyun diperusahaan milik keluarga Kyuhyun merasa pusing sekaligus iba. Bagaimana tidak, setelah kepergian yeoja itu Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi datang kekantor, semua pekerjaan dikantor dan dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani Kyuhyun harus Donghae antarkan kerumah Kyuhyun. Donghae tau bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun pada yeoja itu, oleh karena itu dia tak dapat berbuat banyak selain memeberi semangat.

" Tapi mau sampai kapan kau begini terus? Aku tak bisa terus menerus mengurusi perusahaanmu dan aku tak bisa terus menerus bolak balik perusahaan dan rumahmu. Bukan aku lelah namun itu membuang-buang waktu sehingga semua pekerjaan diperusahaanmu tak dapat selesai tepat waktu. Kau mau perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun mendiang ayahmu menjadi bangkrut? kau harus ingat jika perusahaan itu peninggalan satu-satunya kedua orang tuamu sebelum mereka meninggal " Kyuhyun tampak memikirkan ucapan Donghae.

" Kau benar Hyung " Lirih Kyuhyun. Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun menyalurkan kekuatan.

" Kau harus bangkit, jika yeoja itu bisa tanpa dirimu, kau harus tunjukan jika kau juga bisa tanpa yeoja itu " Kyuhyun mendongak kearah Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya.

" Kau benar Hyung, mulai sekarang aku akan berusa bisa hidup tanpanya " Entah kekuatan dari mana namun Kyuhyun tampak memiliki semangat. Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mulai terlihat bersemangat.

" Suatu saat kau akan dapat pengganti yang lebih baik, percayalah "

" Iya aku mengerti, baiklah aku akan siap-siap kekantor " Setelah itu Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk kekantor.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

" Sungmin-ah cepat kau antar pesanan makanan ini " Rim Ajhumma memberikanku secarik kertas dengan sebuah alamat dan tiga kotak makanan yang akan aku antarkan. Dengan segera kuantarkan pesanan makanan ini dengan motor milik restauran Rim Ajhumma.

Rim Ajhumma adalah adik dari Appaku, kedua orang tuaku telah lama meninggal dan sejak usiaku 10 tahun aku tinggal dengan Rim Ajhumma dan membantunya bekerja direstauran kecil miliknya. Aku seharusnya duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA namun aku harus putus sekolah karena Rim Ajhumma sudah tidak ingin membiayaiku sekolah lagi. Bahkan dia tak pernah mengajiku selama aku bekerja bersamanya.

**" Kau pikir sejak usiamu 10 tahun aku membesarkanmu menggunakan apa? Seenaknya saja kau meminta gaji "**

Itulah yang diucapkan Rim Ajhumma saat aku meminta gajiku, selama ini aku tak pernah diperlakukan selayaknya keponakan. Padahal Appaku adalah kakak kandungnya, namun aku sadar diri untuk tidak meminta lebih, diberi makan dan tempat tinggal saja aku sudah bersyukur setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada tidur dijalan dengan alas koran.

Aku terus melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai karena ini masih pukul 12 Siang. Setidaknya aku dapat mengantarkan makanan ini tepat pada waktunya. Aku sudah bersiap membelokan motorku ke kompleks perumahaan sesuai dengan alamat yang tertera di kertas yang Rim ajhumma berikan, namun saat aku ingin membelokan motorku, dari arah depanku sebuah mobil pun ingin keluar dari perumahaan ini dan parahnya mobil itu melaju sangat kencang sehingga aku dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

.

.

.

Author POV

Motor Sungmin terpental agak jauh dari tempat kejadian, beruntung Sungmin sempat menyadari bahwa mobil itu akan menabraknya sehingga dengan cepat dia terjun dari motornya sehingga hanya luka ringan yang didapatnya. Dua namja yang menabrak Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang meringis karena luka dikedua sikunya.

" Gwencana? " Ujar seorang namja yang menabrak Sungmin tadi. Sungmin tak langsung menjawab namun dia berusaha berdiri dan langsung menghampiri motor milik Rim Ajhumma yang rusak dan juga pesanan makanan yang sudah berantakan kemana-mana. Melihat itu kedua namja itu menghampiri Sungmin.

" Eothe hiksss motornya rusak dan makananya berantakan Eothe hikss " Melihat Sungmin menangis membuat sipelaku penabrakan merasa sangat bersalah.

" Aku akan mengganti semua kerugiannya, kau jangan menangis, sekarang kau ikut denganku dulu mengobati lukamu, kita akan kerumah sakit " Sungmin menggeleng keras.

" Aku tidak perduli dengan lukaku, ini tak seberapa tapi aku takut jika Rim Ajhumma tahu ini aku akan diusirnya aku harus bagaimana hiksss " Sungmin tersu saja menangis membuat si pelaku penabrakan semakin merasa bersalah.

" Hei Kyu, sebaiknya kau bawa saja dia pulang dan obati lukanya, sepertinya lukanya tak begitu parah sekalian kau bisa menenangkannya dan bicarakan penyelesaiannya baik-baik, jika kau biarkan dia menangis ditengah jalan begini kau bisa-bisa disangka habis memeperkosa anak gadis orang lihatlah caranya menangis bisa mengundang banyak perhatian " Si pelaku penabrakan yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu mau tak mau mengikuti saran dari Donghae.

" Hei, jika menangis terus masalahnya tak akan selesai, sekarang kau ikut dulu kerumahku dan kita obati lukamu setelah itu kita bicarakan lagi penyelesaiannya, bagaimana? " Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya sedangkan Donghae akan tetap disana sampai ada mobil derek yang akan mengangkut motor Sungmin untuk dibawa kebengkel.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil obat-obatan dan mulai mengobati luka disiku Sungmin.

" Tahan sebentar ne? Mungkin ini akan sangat sakit tapi jika tak segera diobati maka akan infeksi " Sungmin mengangguk dan menurut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Nah selesai " Kyuhyun mulai membereskan obat-obatannya dan mengembalikannya ketempat semula kemudian bergegas kedapur untuk meminta maid menyiapkan minuman untuk Sungmin. Setelah itu tak lama Kyuhyun kembali duduk disebelah Sungmin.

" Aku Cho Kyuhyun, siapa namamu? "

" Aku Lee Sungmin "

" Ah Sungmin-ah,Temanku sudah membawa motormu ke bengkel untuk diperbaiki, mungkin butuh waktu sekitar 2-3 hari, tak apa kan? Aku juga akan mengganti uang makanan yang jatuh tadi, dan aku akan memberikan kartu namaku jika ternyata lukamu masih terasa sakit sampai beberapa hari kedepan kau bisa menghubungi aku bagaimana? " Sungmin tampak menunduk sambil memilin ujung kaos yang dikenakannya.

" Hei, kau mendengarku tidak? Jangan menunduk terus, kau jawab aku " Bujuk Kyuhyun dengan sabar.

" Hiks aku takut hiks " Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dan bingung saat Sungmin kembali menangis.

" Kau takut kenapa? "

" Aku tak berani pulang, Rim Ajhumma pasti akan mengusirku, aku sudah membuat motor satu-satunya milik restauran rusak dan itu akan menghambat pesan antar direstauran itu dan juga makanan yang tak jadi aku antarkan hari ini, pasti pelanggan marah, aku takut hiks " Sungmin menyeka air matanya dengan lengannya, dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Rim Ajhumma jika tahu kejadian ini.

" Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan menemanimu menemuinya untuk menjelaskannya, jadi kau tak perlu merasa takut, aku akan melindungimu " Janji Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" jeongmal ? "

" Ne, tentu saja maka dari itu berhenti menangis dan sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ketempat bosmu berada " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju mobilnya untuk segera ketempat Sungmin bekerja.

.

.

.

PLAK

" Apa yang kau perbuat bocah bodoh? Kau membuat pelangganku kecewa dan tak mau lagi memesan makanannya ditempatku " Rim Ajhumma murka saat Sungmin baru sampai di restaurannya. Pelanggannya menelpon jika pesanannya belum juga sampai dan tak jadi memesan serta tak mau lagi memesan makanan ditempatnya.

" Maaf, jangan salahkan dia, semua salahku " Kyuhyun menginterupsi Rim Ajhumma saat yeoja paruh baya itu ingin menampar Sungmin lagi yang kini sudah menunduk sambil menangis.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Rim Ajhumma dengan tatapan tajam kepada Kyuhyun.

" Tadi aku yang menabraknya saat akan mengantarkan makanan, dan aku sudah membawa motornya kebengkel mungkin 2-3 hari lagi selesai dan aku juga akan mengganti kerugian makanan yang sudah jatuh. Dan karena Sungmin mengatakan jika itu motor satu-satunya yang ada direstauran ini maka aku akan memin jamkan motor sampai motor milik restauran ini selesai diperbaiki, bagaimana? " Rim Ajhumma tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

" Baiklah, tapi aku juga mau kau menjadi pelanggan setia restauranku menggantikan pelanggan setiaku yang sudah terlanjur kecewa " Tawar Rim Ajhumma pada Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, aku setuju, jadi masalah ini selesai bukan? "

" Ne " Kyuhyun pun segera pamit setelah membayar ganti rugi makanan kepada Rim Ajhumma. Sungmin pun mengantar Kyuhyun sampai didekat mobilnya.

" Terima kasih Kyuhyun Shii " Sungmin sedikit membungkuk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Aniyo, aku harusnya yang berterima kasih kau tidak memperpanjang masalah ini dan maaf karena aku kau ditampar oleh atasanmu " Sesal Kyuhyun.

" Aniyo, aku sudah terbiasa begini "

" Huh? Apa maksudmu? Dia terbiasa menamparmu atau bahkan menyiksamu? " Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

" Aah, a.. aniyo bu.. bukan begitu, ah sudahlah sebaiknya anda kembali kekantor, sepertinya anda tadi ingin kekantor kan? " Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit curiga namun dia tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain.

" Baiklah, ah dan ini simpan kartu namaku, hubungi aku jika lukamu semakin parah " Kyuhyun menyodorkan kartu nama yang sebelumnya diambil dari dompetnya, Sungmin menerima kartu nama Kyuhyun.

" Terima Kasih " Ucap Sungmin sambil memamerkan senyuman indahnya.

" Ne, Cheonma., aku pergi dulu ne? Annyeong " Sungmin pun bergegas masuk kedalam restauran saat mobil Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan restauran tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana Kyu? " tanya Donghae begitu Kyuhyun sampai di Kantor

" Masalahnya sudah selesai " Kyuhyun duduk dan mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas yang sudah sebulan ini terbengkalai dimeja ruangannya.

" Baguslah jika sudah selesai, aku kasihan melihat anak itu menangis karena panik, jika dilihat dari wajahnya dia terlihat begitu muda "

" Kau benar Hyung, aku bahkan sempat terkejut saat kami sampai ditempatnya bekerja atasannya langsung menampar dia. Aku kasihan padanya, sepertinya hidupnya begitu sulit " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang pada kejadiaan dimana Sungmin ditampar Rim Ajhumma.

" Mwo? Sampai seperti itu? Kasihan sekali dia "

" Ne, tapi aku tak banyak bertanya soal anak itu karena kami baru mengenal dan sepertinya dia anak yang tertutup bahkan saat aku bertanya apa atasannya sering melakukan hal itu dia seperti gugup untuk menjawabnya.

" Jeongmal? Omo kasihan sekali " Kyuhyun hanya mennaggapi dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

" Dan mulai besok kita akan memesan makan siang direstauran itu sebagai ganti karena pelanggan setia mereka mendadak tak mau memesan makanan karena pesanan makanan yang mereka pesan tak sampai karena kutabrak tadi " Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya.

" Yasudah tak apa, kasihan juga jika kita tak membeli makanan disana pasti anak itu yang akan terkena imbasnya " Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyuhyun memesan makanan direstauran tempat Sungmin bekerja. Kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan Sungmin sambil menyelesaikan menandatangani beberapa berkas.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas yang ada dihadapannya.

" Sangjangnim makanan pesanan anda sudah sampai " Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap sekertarisnya.

" Suruh pengantarnya masuk saja " Sekertarisnya langsung mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

" Kyuhyun Shii ini makanan yang anda pesan " Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan makanan dari tas yang dibawanya. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri disebelah Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celananya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won.

" Ini Ua.. OMO " Kyuhyun terpekik terkejut saat melihat lebam di wajah Sungmin.

" Apa yang terjadi Sungmin Shii? " Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Sungmin yang terlihat lebam akibat pukulan.

" A.. Anni, hanya terjatuh " Ucap Sungmin takut-takut, namun Kyuhyun tak percaya begitu saja ucapan Sungmin.

" Apa kau sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari atasanmu hmm? " Sungmin tampak menunduk bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Dengar, kau tak perlu takut padaku, aku akan membantumu jika kau jujur padaku dengan apa yang terjadi " Tubuh Sungmin tampak bergetar takut, Kyuhyun tau itu tanda bahwa benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.

" To.. Tolong aku jebal " Lirih Sungmin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Kyuhyun memandang iba puncuk kepala Sungmin yang tampaknya sudah menangis. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Aku akan melindungimu, tenanglah " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

TBC

FF YAOI PERDANA, gat tau deh gimana respon kalian, kalau banyak yang mau lanjut yah aku lanjut tp kalau gak yah gak lanjut. Aku gak pede sebenernya post ff yaoi, dan ini aku akan wanti-wanti dari awal yah, ff yg aku buat akan selalu HURT jadi yang gak suka gak lanjut baca juga gpp, dan yang mau kritik apapun TOLONG jangan pke uname GUEST aku gak suka, dan kritik dengan bahasa yang benar dan juga kalau ada kata-kata dari ff yg aku tulis gak sreg kasih tau aku BAGIAN mana yang menurut kalian kurang pas.

FF ini awalnya gak mau aku post hari ini karena mood aku hancur pas baca fanacc dr org yg ngeliat Kyuhyun sma cwenya itu. Bukannya ngelarang dia punya pacar sih, Cuma belum siapin hati makanya mood aku hancur gt tapi karena aku udah janji mau post yah aku post, semoga kalian suka dan gak kecewa, diawal belum keliatan Kyumin momentnya tapi berikutnya akan ada tapi pelan-pelan karena disini posisinya mereka baru saling kenal oke? GOMAWO dan Plisss REVIEWNYA dan MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 ne ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : YAOI PERDANA, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun 25 tahun ( N )

Sungmin 16 tahun ( N )

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**Why it's so Hard to Love Me and so Hurt to Love You?**

Author POV

Setelah mengamankan Sungmin dirumahnya, Kyuhyun, Donghae berserta pengacara Kyuhyun mendatangi restauran Rim Ajhumma. Kyuhyun tak ingin membuang waktunya untuk menunda menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin apalagi setelah mendengar langsung dari mulut namja itu mengenai kehidupannya selama ini. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin masih muda namun dia tak menyangka dia semuda dari yang diperkirakannya dan ditambah lagi dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama ini, sudut hati kecilnya sebagai seorang manusia tergerak untuk membantu. Nasibnya yang sama seperti Sungmin yang tidak memiliki kedua orang tua lagi membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk membantu Sungmin.

Sesampainya direstauran Rim Ajhumma tanpa berbasa basi lagi Kyuhyun masuk kedalam diikuti Donghae dan pengacaranya. Rim Ajhumma yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun kontan langsung menyambutnya dengan suka cita ditambah karena Kyuhyun membawa dua orang, dipikirannya Kyuhyun akan mengadakan acara makan-makan bersama teman kantornya.

" Tuan, anda kemari ingin makan disini? Bukankah tadi Sungmin sudah mengantarkan pesanan kekantor anda? "

" Begini, saya ingin bicara sesuatu hal pribadi dengan anda, bisa kita bicara ditempat yang sedikit tenang? Sepertinya pengunjung sedang banyak, anda tak keberatan bukan? " Rim Ajhumma tampak menimbang permintaan Kyuhyun, namun akhirnya Rim Ajhumma membawa mereka kesudut restaurant yang tak begitu banyak pengunjung.

" Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan tuan? " Tanya Rim Ajhumma tanpa berbasa-basi.

" Pengacara saya yang akan menjelaskannya " Pengacara Kyuhyun pun mengangguk paham dan sedikit berdehem sebelum memulai pembicaraannya.

" Jadi begini Ny. Rim, ini masalah menyangkut keponakan anda Lee Sungmin, seperti yang diketahui bahwa kedua orang tua Lee Sungmin telah meninggal dunia dan hak asuh jatuh ketangan anda selaku bibi kandung dari pihak Ayahnya. Namun disini anda menyalahkan wewenang yang diberikan dalam mengasuh keponakan anda " Rim ajhumma tampak belum paham dengan apa yang pengacara Kyuhyun sampaikan.

" Maksud anda apa dengan menyalahi wewenang? Saya merawatnya dengan baik sampai usianya 16 tahun, lalu apanya yang menyalahi? "

" Begini, sesuai dengan keterangan Klien saya Tn. Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Lee Sungmin sebagai korban penganiayaan yang sering anda lakukan terhadap kepo.. "

" MWO? APA MAKSUDNYA INI? " Rim Ajhumma tampak murka, tak lagi diperhatikannya sekeliling orang yang menatapnya heran. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memandang Rim Ajhumma datar sedangkan Donghae hanya menyimak saja.

" Tadi keponakan anda saat datang kekantor klien saya dalam keadaan banyak luka lebam dan saat Klien saya menanyakannya ternyata itu hasil perbuatan anda, dan menurut dari keterangan yang keponakan anda berikan bahwa hal seperti ini bukan satu dua kali anda lakukan kepadanya. Bahkan anda mempekerjakannya disini tanpa bayaran dan hanya diberi makanan. Anda tahu keponakan anda masih dibawah umur untuk dipekerjakan seperti ini " Rim Ajhumma tampak geram dan tak berani mengelak.

" Tapi tetap saja dia adalah keponakan saya tentu saya berhak melakukan apa saja karena saya yang membesarkannya "

" Tetap anda tak bisa memperlakukan keponakan anda sesuka hati apalagi sampai melakukan tindakan kekerasan. Anda bisa kami jebloskan kepenjara " Rim Ajhumma tampak mulai gelisah, dipilinnya aparon yang melekat ditubuhnya.

" Lalu mau anda apa? Melaporkan saya kepolisi? " Saat pengacaranya ingin menjelaskan Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Tak akan saya laporkan jika anda menandatangani surat perjanjian jika anda melepas hak asuh anda terhadap Lee Sungmin dan memberikan saya wewenang untuk merawatnya dan juga anda tak berhak lagi atas hidup Sungmin mulai dari saat ini " Rim Ajhumma tampak mengeram marah namun selanjutnya dia mengangguk setuju.

" Baiklah, dimana saya harus tanda tangan? " Pengacara Kyuhyun mengeluarkan surat perjanjian dan juka pulpen agar Rim Ajhumma menandatangani surat itu. Setelah Rim Ajhumma selesai menggoreskan tanda tangannya diatas surat itu tanpa berbasa basi lagi Kyuhyun beranjak dari sana dan diikuti oleh Donghae dan juga pengacaranya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya, meskipun dia pemilik perusahaan namun rumahnya bukanlah rumah bak istana yang megah. Kesederhanaan yang ditanamkan oleh kedua orang tuanya membuat dia terbiasa hidup sederhana.

" Ah, anda sudah pulang " Sungmin muncul dari arah dapur dengan mengenakan aparon biru muda.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah kembali masuk ke dapur.

" Aku hanya membuat makan malam, maaf jika lancang menggunakan dapur anda tanpa izin terlebih dahulu " Sesal Sungmin namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan menepuk sekilas bahu Sungmin.

" Tak usah merasa tak enak seperti itu, ada yang mau repot-repot memasakanku makan malam saja aku sangat berterima kasih " Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

" Aniyo, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena anda mau membantuku keluar dari masalahku padahal kita baru saja saling mengenal "

" Aku membantumu hanya berdasarkan rasa kemanusiaan, kau mulai sekarang tak perlu sungkan lagi padaku dan sebenarnya aku tak nyaman dengan panggilan sopanmu itu, cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun Hyung itu lebih terdengar akrab " Sungmin tampak ragu untuk memanggil Kyuhyun Hyung .

" Tak perlu merasa tak enak, justru jika kau terus menggunakan bahasa yang terlampau sopan aku seperti merasa kau menjaga jarak padaku "

" Baiklah Hyung " Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin membuat dada Sungmin seketika menghangat. Sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya belum ada yang memeperlakukannya sehangat tadi, ini kali pertamanya Sungmin merasakannya dan hal itu didapatkannya justru oleh orang yang sama sekali tak ada ikatan apa-apa dengannya.

" Bukankah kau sedang memasak? Apa makanannya sudah jadi? Aku sangat lapar " Sungmin pun tersadar jika dia sedang memasak tadi, dengan segera Sungmin menyiapkan masakannya dan menatanya dimeja makan.

" Maaf jika masakanku tak enak Hyung, selama ini aku hanya melihat bagaimana Ajhumma memasak tanpa mempraktekannya secara langsung, semoga saja ini bisa dimakan " Kyuhyun pun mencoba makanan yang dibuat Sungmin.

" Uhukk uhuukk " Kyuhyun terbatuk setelah menyuapkan sesendok makanan yang Sungmin buat, melihat itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget namun dengan cepat mengambil minum dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae Hyung, sebaiknya tak usah dimakan lagi " Sungmin mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun perlahan.

" Aniyo, ini enak. Sungguh " Kyuhyun sudah ingin menyuapkan lagi makanan itu namun dengan segera Sungmin menahan pergerakan tangan kyuhyun.

" Jangan dipaksakan Hyung, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu aku akan merasa bersalah "

" Hei, makananmu enak sungguh, aku tadi terbatuk bukan karena bermasalah dengan makanannya namun aku begitu terkejut karena masakanmu rasanya mirip dengan buatan mendiang ibuku " Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya.

" Saat ibuku masih hidup, beliau sering memasakan aku banyak makanan. Dengan memakan masakanmu sekarang rasa rinduku terhadap Eomma sedikit terobati, gomawo " Sungmin tersenyum lega karena setidaknya dia berguna bagi Kyuhyun yang sudah membantunya.

" Ne, mulai sekarang aku akan memasakan sarapan, makan siang dan malam untuk Hyung agar Hyung bisa terus mengobati rasa rindu terhadap Eommonim "

" Ne, ayo kita makan " Mereka pun mulai makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali bercerita soal makanan kesukaan mereka dan hobi mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur dan Kyuhyun pun mengahbiskan waktunya hanya dirumah bersama Sungmin. Sudah satu minggu Sungmin tinggal dirumahnya dan Kyuhyun merasa tidak kesepian lagi, apalagi sekarang rumahnya terurus dan lebih bersih dari sebelumnya.

" Min, apa yang kau lakukan didalam kamar? Tak mau menemaniku menonton eoh? " Teriak Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi Sungmin belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

" Ah Hyung, tadi aku hanya sedang menulis beberapa catatan maka dari itu aku lama dikamar " Sungmin pun duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

" Catatan apa hingga kau menulis selama itu didalam kamar? " Sungmin tampak terdiam dan ragu untuk mengatakannya dan Kyuhyun pun mengerti dengan melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

" Tak apa jika tak ingin bercerita " Sungmin spontan menggeleng karena tak ingin Kyuhyun salah paham.

" Bukan itu maksudku Hyung, aku hanya malu mengatakannya. Hmm sebenarnya aku sedang menulis sebuah cerita, dari dulu aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi penulis " Sungmin menunduk malu saat mengungkapkan cita-citanya karena ini pertama kalinya dia menceritakan apa yang menjadi impiannya.

" Kau menulis dengan apa? Kau punya laptop? " Sungmin menggeleng.

" Menggunakan buku dan pensil, aku mana sanggup membeli laptop, aku menyisihkan uang dari tip pelanggan untuk membeli buku dan pensil untuk aku menulis Hyung " Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum miris mendengar cerita Sungmin, diusianya yang masih sangat muda dia bahkan harus mengalami hidup sesulit itu.

" Apa kau tak berniat untuk kembali bersekolah? Aku akan membiayai sekolahmu " Sungmin menggeleng sebagai penolakan.

" Anni Hyung, aku sudah ditolong, diberi tempat tinggal bahkan diberi makan oleh Hyung saja aku bersyukur, aku juga diperlakukan sangat baik oleh Hyung. Jika Hyung membiayai sekolahku tentu akan memakan biaya yang tak sedikit ditambah lagi usiaku akan menginjak 17 tahun, sudah tertinggal jauh kalau aku masuk sekolah sekarang. Lagi pula cita-citaku adalah seorang penulis, tak perlu ijasah pun aku bisa menjadi penulis asalkan aku mampu membuat karya yang bagus dan untuk pengetahuan umum aku bisa pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk belajar jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak biaya " Kyuhyun kagum dengan pemikiran Sungmin, tak menyangka anak semuda itu sudah memikirkan masalahnya dengan cara dewasa tanpa mau menyulitkan orang lain.

" Baiklah, lakukan apa yang membuatmu nyaman dan apa yang menurutmu benar " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang.

" Hyung, hari minggu begini tak pergi kencan dengan yeojachingumu? " Tanya Sungmin sambil menonton acara televisi yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, kehadiran Sungmin ditambah banyaknya pekerjaan dikantor membuat Kyuhyun sejenak melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu namun saat ini dia harus kembali teringat karena pertanyaan polos Sungmin yang tentunya tak disadari oleh Sungmin bahwa pertanyaan itu membuat luka lama Kyuhyun kembali terkuak.

" Hyung, kenapa diam saja? Apa aku salah bicara? " Tanya Sungmin mulai khawatir, Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang murung.

" Anni, aku tak punya pacar " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

" Putus cinta itu biasa Hyung, hanya perlu membuka hati untuk cinta baru saja meskipun terasa sulit "

" Memangnya kapan aku bercerita kalau aku putus cinta? "

" Ck, terlihat dari wajahmu Hyung " cibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melotot kearahnya.

" YAK! JANGAN MENGEJEKKU ANAK NAKAL! " Sungmin terbahak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

" Hahaha ada orang tua mengomel weeek " Sungmin langsung bangkit dari dudukny dan berlari saat Kyuhyun hendak melemparnya dengan bantalan sofa.

" YAK ANAK NAKAL BERANINYA KAU YAAAH! " Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungmin yang berlari kearah dapur dan mereka pun terus berlari-lari mengelilingi meja makan.

" Yah min, berhenti aku lelah hosh hoshh aku tak sanggup berlari lagi " Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak kemudian duduk dikursi meja makan, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Sungmin pun ikut mengatur nafasnya dan ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya. Saat Sungmin tengah lengah dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengungkung Sungmin dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kena kau anak nakal " Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat Sungmin meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

" Hyung ampun Hyuuuung "

" Rasakan ini anak nakal " Kyuhyun pun menggelitiki perut Sungmin membuat Sungmin semakin meronta-ronta dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan brutal.

" Yaakk yaaak min, jangan mundur-mundur begini yaaahhh aaaaaahhh "

BRUKKK

Akhirnya keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Kyuhyun dibawah dan punggung Sungmin yang menimpa dada Kyuhyun.

" Awww Appooo " Ringis Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

" OMO Hyung, mianhaeeee " Dengan segera Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar bangkit dari lantai namun tindakannya yang cepat dan kasar membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpekik kesakitan.

" Ahh Appo, jangan ditarik begitu " Karena terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun kesakitan dengan refleks Sungmin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

BRUK

" APPOOOOOO " Kyuhyun semakin teriak kesakitan karena dirinya kembali terhempas kelantai membuat Sungmin membekap mulutnya karena tindakannya malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesakitan.

.

.

.

" Ahh pelan-pelan Min " Ringis Kyuhyun saat Sungmin memijat punggungnya yang dibaluri minyak angin.

" Mianhae Hyung, karena aku sakit dipunggung Hyung bertambah parah "

" Gwencana, salah aku juga tadi karena terus menggelitikimu " Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari tungkerapnya dan duduk menghadap Sungmin.

" Kenapa bangun? Aku belum selesai memijat Hyung " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Sudah tak begitu sakit kok, sebaiknya kau cuci tanganmu" Sungmin pun beranjak untuk mencuci tangannya.

" Hyung malam ini ingin makan apa? Aku akan memasakannya untukmu " Teriak Sungmin dari arah dapur.

" Aku ingin makan bulgogi saja " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk manis dikursi ruang makan sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang memilih bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya.

" Hyung bisa bantu aku merendamkan dagingnya dengan perasan air lemon? "

" Ne, tentu saja " Kyuhyun pun mulai membantu Sungmin memasak, tak banyak yang bisa kyuhyun bantu hanya hal-hal kecil dan mudah saja yang dapat dilakukannya. Setelah satu jam lamanya masakan mereka pun jadi, Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menata meja makan sedangkan Sungmin mengambil nasi untuk mereka.

" Cha, masakan selesai " Ucap Sungmin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

" Hmm harumnya enak, pasti rasanya juga tak kalah enak " Kyuhyun pun mencomot daging bulgogi dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

" Hmm mashita, ini benar-benar enaaaak " Kyuhyun kembali mencomot dagingnya.

" Hyung, bahkan kita belum berdoa " tegur Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menepukan jidatnya dengan telapak tangan.

" Mianhae Hyung lupa, ayo kita berdoa " Mereka pun berdoa sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyantap makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin pergi kekantor kyuhyun untuk membawakan makan siang spesial sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya. Pagi tadi Sungmin dikejutkan saat Kyuhyun memberikannya hadiah berupa laptop, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau sekarang Sungmin tak perlu lagi menulis cerita dengan menggunakan buku dan pensil karena memakan waktu yang sangat lama oleh karena itu Kyuhyun membelikan Sungmin laptop dan beberapa buku yang dapat Sungmin baca. Karena merasa tak mampu membalas dengan materi maka itu Sungmin memasakan makan siang spesial untuk Kyuhyun, setidaknya sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya akan kebaikan Kyuhyun selama ini.

" Permisi saya ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun Sangjangnim " Ucap Sungmin sopan kepada resepsionis yang bername tag Solbi.

" Apa anda sudah membuat janji? "

" Ah, saya belum memberitahunya kalau akan kemari tapi coba katakan saja jika Lee Sungmin datang " Solbi pun mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya menyambungkan telepon kepada Kyuhyun, setelah mendapat persetujuan Solbi pun mempersilahkan Sungmin langsung keruangan Kyuhyun. Karena ini bukan kali pertama Sungmin kekantor Kyuhyun ( Yang pertama waktu nganterin makanan kekantor Kyuhyun ada di chap 1 ) , dia pun sudah tau harus menuju kemana.

Saat sudah sampai didepan ruangan Kyuhyun, sekertaris Kyuhyun pun langsung mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah memberitahu kalau Sungmin akan datang.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari dalam.

CKLEK

" Hyung " Sungmin menengokan kepalanya kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Masuklah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? " Sungmin hanya menyengir tak jelas kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau bawa? Biasanya aku akan meminta bekal makananku langsung sebelum berangkat bekerja, tapi seingatku pagi tadi aku tak memintamu membuatkan bekal " Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak kemudian menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah duduk manis disofa yang ada diruangan Kyuhyun.

" Ini inisiatifku sendiri, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Hyung sudah memberikanku hadiah pagi tadi. Hmm apa Hyung sudah makan siang? Ini sudah lewat 1 jam dari jam makan siang, aku terlambat yah? " Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Ani, aku bahkan belum sempat makan tapi syukurlah kau membawakan makanan, jadi kau memasakanku apa hmm? " Dengan semangat Sungmin membuka kotak makanan yang dibawanya. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar saat melihat makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya namun senyumnya menghilang saat dilihat warna hijau ikut menghiasi bekal makanannya.

" Kenapa ada sayuran? Kau tau aku tak suka sayur " Sungmin menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

" Hyung itu perlu asupan sayuran untuk menjaga tubuh Hyung agar tetap sehat, jika hyung tak mengkonsumsi sayuran bagaimana Hyung dapat terus menjaga kesehatan hmm? " Sungmin menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun ikut menatap mata Sungmin.

" Aku tahu, tapi kau juga tahu kan aku tak suka sayuran, mau dipaksakan pun tak bisa " lirih Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali mengelus pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sejenak menutup kedua matanya.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Sungmin berdetak keras saat menyadari jika jarak wajahnya dan Kyuhyun terlampau dekat namun entah mengapa ia enggan untuk menjauh, dia merasa nyaman melihat Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya tak bosan untuk terus menatap. Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun terlihat nyaman karena belaian tangan Sungmin dipipinya.

**" Wajah ini, wajah malaikat penolongku "** Guman Sungmin dalam hati.

" EHEM " Suara deheman seseorang menyadarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun seketika. Mereka pun terlihat sedikit salah tingkah dan gugup.

" Apa aku mengganggu? " Ucap orang itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Anni, ada apa hae Hyung? " Donghae menatap curiga kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang tapi sepertinya kau akan makan siang dengan Sungmin " Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin. Entah hanya perasaanya atau bagaimana tapi Sungmin merasa tatapan yang Donghae berikan kepadanya terlihat mengintimidasi.

" Anni, sebenarnya aku kemari hanya mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Kyuhyun Hyung tapi jika Donghae Hyung belum makan sebaiknya makan bersama saja karena aku membuatkan makanannya banyak sekali " Tawar Sungmin namun Donghae langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

" Tak perlu, aku akan makan di cafe saja, aku permisi " Donghae pun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatapnya aneh.

" Ada apa dengan Donghae hyung? Tak biasanya dia seperti itu? " Tanya Sungmin.

" Molla, sudah lebih baik kita makan berdua saja, kau belum makan kan? "

" Baiklah, ayo kita makaaaaaaan " Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap sambil sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda.

.

.

.

" Kyu, minggu depan kita harus ke Jeju, ada project untuk proyek baru disana "

" Berapa lama kita disana Hyung? " Kyuhyun memeriksa beberapa berkas penting yang dibawa oleh Donghae.

" Mungkin sekitar 4 hari, wae? " Donghae membereskan berkas yang sudah selesai Kyuhyun tanda tangani dan memasukannya kedalam map.

" Pesankan satu tiket lagi ne " Donghae mengerutkan keningnya sejenak dan menatap Kyuhyun heran.

" Untuk apa? Yang akan pergi nanti hanya kau, aku dan sekertarismu, aku sudah memesankan 3 tiket " Kyuhyun meregangkan ototnya yang kaku sejenak kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri disebelah Donghae.

" Untuk Sungmin, kasihan dia kalau ditinggal sedirian selama 4 hari dirumah, lagi pula biarkan sesekali dia berlibur " Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh keanehan.

" Kau, sedekat apa hubunganmu dengannya? " Kyuhyun balik menatap Donghae penuh tanda tanya tak mengerti arah pertanyaan Donghae.

" Huh? Maksudmu? "

" Yah hubungan kalian? Kau dan Sungmin "

" Kau lucu sekali Hyung, tentu saja dia sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku, apalagi yang kau pikirkan? " Kyuhyun menggeleng melihat raut wajah Donghae yang masih berpikir keras.

" Kau yakin? " Tanya Donghae memastikan.

" Hyung, aku masih normal jika hubungan yang kau maksud adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng, kami ini sama-sama namja hyung, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir kami menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu. Saat ini kami tinggal bersama karena memang hak asuh Sungmin sekarang ada ditanganku yang berarti dia akan tinggal bersamaku sampai batas usia dimana dia dianggap dewasa. Karena kami tinggal satu atap tentu menjalin hubungan baik dan akrab sangat diperlukan, kami sama-sama tak punya siapapun lagi didunia ini Hyung, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam " Donghae pun tampak bernafas lega meskipun masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya, mungkin Kyuhyun memang tidak perlu dicurigai tapi Sungmin? Entahlah sepertinya Donghae masih menaruh curiga pada Sungmin.

" Baiklah, aku akan memesankan tiket satu lagi dan ah ya kamar hotel perlukah aku pesankan lagi? "

" Tak perlu, kamar yang kau pesankan untukku ranjangnya cukup untuk dua orang kan? Sungmin bisa tidur dikamarku, dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam, kami memang terkadang tidur diatas ranjang yang sama jika selesai menonton film dikamarku jadi tak masalah jika kami tidur bersama toh selain menghemat juga karena kami sesama namja tentu tak ada masalah kan? " Donghae hanya mengangguk paham.

" Baiklah, aku kembali keruanganku dulu "

.

.

.

" Huwaaaaaaa pantaaaaaaaiiiiiii " Sungmin terpekik gembira saat sampai di Jeju Kyuhyun langsung mengajaknya kepantai, beruntung Kyuhyun memulai pekerjaannya esok hari jadi hari ini dia dan Sungmin punya waktu untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

" Hyung sini, kita buat istana pasir " Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk membuat istana pasir bersamanya. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin saat dilihatnya wajah gembira Sungmin.

" Wah sudah lama aku tak bermain dipantai, terakhir aku kepantai sebelum kedua orang tuaku tiada " celoteh Sungmin sambil terus membuat istana pasir, Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin sendu. Kyuhyun merasa keputusannya untuk mengajak Sungmin kepulau jeju sangat tepat setidaknya Sungmin bisa pergi berlibur dan tertawa senang karena dia yakin selama ini Sungmin tak merasakan kegembiraan seperti ini.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita buat istana pasir yang megah " Kyuhyun pun mulai membantu Sungmin membuat istana pasir, keduanya begitu fokus membuat istana pasir yang megah.

" Cha jadi jugaa, kyaaaa bagus kan hyuuung? " Sungmin melonjak gembira membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

" Tentu saja bagus, aku yang membuat istananya menjadi bagus, jika kau buat sendiri tentu tak akan sebagus ini " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena ejekan Kyuhyun.

" Ya ya ya aku tau tak usah mengejekku seperti itu Hyung " Dengan gemas Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

" Ahhhh Hyung Appooo " Sungmin mengusap kedua pipinya yang tadi dicubit Kyuhyun.

" Cha, kita sebaiknya cari makan ne? " Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju kedai dekat pantai, sejenak Sungmin terpaku melihat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang menyelimuti tangannya yang lebih kecil. Semburat merah kini menghiasi pipi Sungmin.

**" Hangat "** Guman Sungmin dalam hati.

Sesampainya dikedai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memesan beberapa makanan untuk mereka makan. Sejenak keduanya terdiam, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Sungmin sibuk menatap hamparan laut dihadapannya.

" Hyung, boleh aku bertanya? "

" Bertanya apa? Silahkan saja, asal kau jangan bertanya berapa pin ATMku dan kode brankasku saja " Canda Kyuhyun.

" Ishhh seriuslah sedikit Hyung " Rengek Sungmin.

" Ne, arrasho, jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? "

" Apa Hyung pernah jatuh cinta? Bagimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu? " tanya Sungmin dengan eksperesi penuh rasa keingin tahuan.

" Bagaimana yah, aku juga sulit untuk menjelaskannya, harus dirasakan sendiri baru bisa " Sungmin tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Yah hyung, jelaskan dengan benar agar aku mengerti " Kyuhyun pun akhirnya merapatkan duduknya dengan Sungmin.

" Baiklah, ikuti intrupsiku, pertama jika kau merasa malu dan pipimu memanas didekat seseorang kemungkinan kau menyukainya namun itu belum cukup untuk meyakinkan dirimu jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya " Terang Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Lalu, lalu? " Tanya Sungmin semakin antusias.

" Untuk lebih meyakinkan dirimu lagi, coba kau tatap dalam matanya, kau selami matanya seperti ini " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini juga menatapnya.

" Jika saat bertatapan seperti ini kau merasakan debaran jantungmu menggebu lebih cepat dari biasanya maka bisa dikatakan kau jatuh cinta padanya " Kyuhyun memajukan kembali wajahnya beberapa centi lebih dekat dengan Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin tekunci oleh tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

Deg deg deg

Sungmin tampak terpaku, bukan iya tak menyadari jika sejak tadi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang saat Kyuhyun menatap dalam matanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasakannya saat bersama Kyuhyun.

" Tapi itu juga belum cukup untuk dijadikan alasan jika kau jatuh cinta, satu lagi jika kau terus memikirkannya bahkan disaat kau menutup mata bayangan dia yang kau pikirkan maka kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya " Kyuhyun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sungmin karena pelayan sudah datang membawakan makanan yang mereka pesan, namun tidak dengan Sungmin, dia justru kini menutup matanya rapat.

**" Kenapa Bayangan Kyuhyun Hyung yang melintas dipikiranku, apakah aku .. ? " **

" Min, heiii, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita makan " Suara Kyuhyun pun menyadarkan Sungmin, sedikit salah tingkah namun Sungmin pun akhirnya menyantap makanannya dengan tenang meskipun pikirannya tak lagi tenang.

**" Aku rasa ini ada yang salah " **Guman Sungmin dalam hati.

TBC

Wahhh update juga chap 2 maaf kelamaan, karena kemaren kan libur tahun baruan dan banyak tugas numpuk jadi baru bisa update sekarang, mianhae. Jujur aku gak pede banget sama ff ini karena ini yaoi aku sendiri nulis susah buat dapet feelnya, aku tahu pasti chap ini jauh dari kata bagus jadi maaf klo ga dapet feelnya ne?

**Laelileleistiani **: Tenang aja di ff ini kyuhyun juga tersiksa dan maaf yah updatenya lama karena banyak tugas.

**JoyELF** : Iya itu Typo mianhae, iya ceritanya Sungmin suka disiksa sama imonya dan karakter Kyuhyun emang aku buat baik hati kok di ff ini

**ChoLee.13** : judul ff ini itu buat mewakili perasaan keduanya jadi gak Cuma Ming yang ngerasain sakitnya tapi Kyu juga.

** .136** : Haha iya aku gak tersinggung, itu bukan typo loh tapi kan disitu Sungmin lagi nangis maksudnya kan si ming nangis tuh nah karena si hae gak mau kalau ada org yang lewat terus ngeliat ming nangis dikirain mereka ngapa-ngapain ming kyk perumpamaannya si Kyu mau ngapa-ngapain anak gadis org gitu karena ming nangis. Dan yng motor jd mobil itu bru typo. Mianhae

**Danhobak15** : Iya itu typo maaf yaaah .

** 137** : Iya itu typo mianhae

**Heldamagnae** : Update ne ^^

**Gyurievil** : Aku liat di fb temen aku hehe

**Keroro. ** : baru gosip dari fanacc sihh yah benar atau ganya suka-suka dia ajalah paling aku mah nangis bombay aja dikamar hehe iya akupun lebih suka buat GS tapi banyak yg minta yaoi juga jadi gak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru ^^

**Ckhislsm137** : Udah update yah

**Sitara1083** : Ember ada typo biasalah author dongdong nih, mianhae

**RithaGaemGyu137** : Saran ditampung dulu, kalau memungkinkan dijalankan tapi takut ditengah jalan aku berubah pikiran gpp ne? Hehe

: Sama aku juga kasian sama minnienya Kyu : (

**ChanMoody** : Hooh miris yah, kayak cintaku pada kyu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan #abaikan

**Kyumin joyer** : Buuuuuubbb tebakan anda salaaaah hahaha, silahkan dicoba lagi mungkin berikutnya anda beruntung .

**Chikyumin** : ini udah lanjuuuttt

**Winecouple** : Iya jahat yah ajhummanya, ini udah lanjut

**Kmalways89** : iya jahat yaah huh

**Sissy** : Udah lanjut yah

**Guest** : Ini sudah yaaah

**UnyKMHH** : Iya, kalau gak ketemu Kyu nanti gak ada jalan ceritanya dong kakah..

**Cywelf** : sudaaah kaaaan

** .1** : sudaaaah

**Laviniaebo** : iya semoga aja hoakss, iya ini udah lanjut, kyu nya mah masih biasa aja karena min duluan yang jatuh cinta

: Namamu panjang kali nak nak, tp gpp ini udah lanjut yaaah

**5351** : ditujukan kepada keduanya kok, ikutin terus yah lika liku percintaan Daddy Mommy aku

**Kyumin 137** : salam kenal juga, ini udah lanjut yaaaah

** 137** : sabar buuu, tarik nafas dulu, aku gak tega masukin ajhumma yang keriputan kedalem penjara huhu

:Haha emang gak gitu keliatan sih yaoinya soalnya aku juga ngetiknya sedikit mikirin kalau ini ff gs padahal kan yaoi yah -.-

**NOTE : Udah kan yah aku review semua, yang gak ada namanya boleh protes yaaah.. pada intinya ini judul ditujukan untuk mereka berdua, ff kali ini gak hanya ming yg tersiksa tapi kyu juga jadi kalau mau tau gmna kesiksanya mereka berdua baca terus dan review terus neh gomawo : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : YAOI PERDANA, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun 25 tahun ( N )

Sungmin 16 tahun ( N )

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**Why it's so Hard to Love Me and so Hurt to Love You?**

Author POV

Sepulangnya dari pantai Sungmin terus memikirkan akan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa ragu namun juga yakin disaat yang bersamaan dan itu membuatnya semakin bingung dan bimbang. Jika benar dia mencintai Kyuhyun tentu itu perasaan yang salah, keduanya sama-sama namja dan tentu percintaan sesama namja menentang takdir Tuhan dan juga norma dalam masyarakat dan belum lagi jika Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dipastikan Sungmin akan diusir dari rumah Kyuhyun karena dianggap manusia menjijikan. Sungmin belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya jadi inilah kali pertamanya dia merasakan apa itu cinta, namun sungguh Sungmin merutuki perasaannya yang harus jatuh pada Kyuhyun, seorang namja yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Sungmin terus berpikir keras sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menegur Sungmin namun entahlah ekspresi Sungmin yang berpikir keras seperti itu tampak imut sekaligus menggemaskan.

" Aisshhh mengapa seperti ini siihh " Grutu Sungmin tanpa sadar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi hmm? " Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

" Huh? Apa? " Tanya Sungmin sedikit linglung, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin lalu duduk disamping Sungmin.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi eoh? Jangan terlalu berpikir keras sampai-sampai mengacak rambutmu seperti ini " Kyuhyun merapihkan kembali rambut Sungmin yang berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi. Sungmin mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggebu, dapat dirasakannya deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Setelah merapihkan rambut Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

" Apa lagi sekarang hmm? Kenapa kau terus banyak berpikir semenjak kita pulang dari pantai? Ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, dan Sungmin mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan memandang kearah lain.

" Hmm entahlah hyung, aku hanya berpikir cerita mana yang akan aku coba berikan kepada penerbit, aku sudah menyelesaikan dua cerita dan sedikit bingung ingin memberikan yang mana " Kilah Sungmin, Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi sebelah kanan Sungmin dengan gemas.

" Aigooo, kupikir kau ada masalah apa sampai-sampai serius seperti itu berpikir. Hmm kalau menurutku tak ada salahnya kau memberikan keduanya, kalau keduanya diterima lebih bagus kan? " Sungmin mengangguk pura-pura setuju kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan sedikit ototnya yang menegang kaku sejak Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya.

" Hmmm hyung tidak mengantuk? Aku sudah ingin tidur " Kyuhyun tampak melihat jam, dan baru menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

" Bukankah masih terlalu sore untuk tidur? Tapi jika kau mengantuk ayo kita tidur " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju ranjang kemudian tidur menghadap kearah Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin memunggungi Kyuhyun.

" Hei, masa kau tidur memunggungiku begitu, ayo berbalik, aku ingin melihat wajah lucumu dulu sebelum terlelap " Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat saat Kyuhyun berusaha membalikan tubuhnya namun pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menuruti saja. Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan jantungnya saat ini, tentu sangat kacau karena berdertak tak karuan. Karena tak ingin tertangkap basah salah tingkah dihadapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun memilih memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

Saat sedang mencoba untuk tidur, dirasaka tangan Kyuhyun membelai lebut rambutnya. Sungmin tetap pada posisi awal memejamkan mata pura-pura tertidur.

" Anak yang malang, umur semuda dirimu harus mengalami hidup yang sulit, tapi mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu, menjaga adik laki-lakiku, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi karena aku ada disisimu mulai sekarang dan juga akan melindungimu dari apapun, jaljayeo Min "

CUP

Setelah mengecup kening Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin yang dikiranya sudah berada dialam mimpi. Sungmin mendengar itu semua, entahlah rasanya campur aduk antara senang, sedih, bersyukur sekaligus berterima kasih. Sungmin bertekad tak akan menyusahkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaik hati padanya dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, sejak tadi pagi sepeninggalan Kyuhyun untuk mengurusi projectnya tak ada yang dapat dikerjakan Sungmin selain diam dikamar. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sungmin pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan namun ia enggan untuk pergi sendiri. Sesekali Sungmin melihat keponselnya, tak ada panggilan dari Kyuhyun sama sekali.

" Haahhh bosan sekali " Sungmin berjalan menuju balkon hotel dan mencoba menikmati pemandangan jeju dari kamar hotelnya.

Drttttt Drrrtttt

Sungmin merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya, dilihat nama Kyuhyun yang tertera dilayar ponselnya membuat senyuman mengembang dibibir Sungmin.

" Yeoboseo Hyung " Jawab Sungmin dengan antusias.

**" Min, kau sedang apa? Sudah makan? " **

" Aku sedang menikmati pemnadangan dari kamar hotel dan aku sudah makan tadi, Hyung sudah makan? Kapan akan kembali? "

**" Kau tak pergi berjalan-jalan? Hyung sudah makan dan mungkin sore akan kembali, jika kau bosan berjalan-jalan lah, minta pihak hotel untuk mencarikanmu tour guide nanti hyung yang akan membayarnya " **

" Anni, aku hanya ingin pergi bersama Hyung jadi setelah pekerjaanmu selesai segera kembali ne " Dari seberang sana Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

**" Ne, jika sudah selesai aku akan segera kembali, baiklah aku harus segera kembali bekerja, jaga dirimu baik-baik, annyeong "**

" Annyeong Hyung " lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya, baru saja dia merasa bahagia karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun namun sekarang keheningan kembali menyelimutinya.

" Aaaaah bosaaaaaan " Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar dan menghempaskan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Karena tak ada yang bisa dilakukan pada akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

CKLEK

" Min " Panggil Kyuhyun setibanya dia dikamar hotel, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sungmin. Namun senyuman tertera diwajahnya saat melihat Sungmin tertidur pulas, dihampirinya Sungmin lalu duduk disamping Sungmin. Disingkirkannya helaian poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Sungmin yang terpejam.

" Kasian sekali, kau pasti kesepian ne " Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat Kyuhyun membelai keningnya lembut namun itu tak membuatnya terbangun.

" Hah lebih baik aku mandi sambil menunggu kelinci kecil ini bangun dari tidurnya " Kyuhyun pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat dikamar mandi Kyuhyun pun bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengenakan pakaian tentunya.

" Eoh, kau sudah bangun? " Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disisi ranjang, Sungmin hanya diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

" Apa yang kau lihat? " Tanya Kyuhyun heran karena Sungmin memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

" Aku hanya heran kenapa Hyung tak menggunakan pengering rambut saja agar rambut Hyung cepat kering? "

" Kalau terlalu sering menggunakan pengering justru membuat rambut jadi cepat rusak " Terang Kyuhyun, Sungmin sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" Kau cepat selesaikan mandimu setelah itu kita akan pergi " Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar dan tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin siap dan selesai dengan ritual mandinya mereka pun pergi menuju sebuah kedai makanan yang tak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Disana sudah ada Donghae yang menunggu mereka.

" Hyung sudah lama menunggu? " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Donghae sedangkan Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Sekilas Donghae tampak melirik kearah Sungmin namun segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengabaikan Sungmin yang tampak menunduk saat menerima tatapan yang begitu menusuk dari Donghae.

" Anni, baru saja aku sampai, kupikir kau datang sendiri " Ucap Donghae tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam saja, entahlah perasaannya mengatakan kalau Donghae tak menyukainya.

" Bagaimana bisa aku pergi tanpa Sungmin, bahkan anak ini tak pergi kemanapun sejak tadi pagi " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dan sukses membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu.

" Ah sebaiknya segera pesan makanan, aku sudah lapar " Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan mereka pun mulai memesan makanan. Tak lama makananpun datang, setelahnya mereka makan dengan tenang.

Seusai makan Kyuhyun mengajak mereka untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, merekapun berjalan menyusuri kawasan penduduk yang ramai karena menurut info yang mereka dengar tak jauh dari kedai itu warga akan mengadakan pesta kembang api, Sungmin pun terlihat paling antusias.

" Waaahh ramai sekali disini Hyung " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu.

" Tentu saja ramai, maka dari itu jangan lepaskan genggaman tanganmu agar tak hilang, kau terlalu mungil jadi kalau hilang sulit mencarimu, arrachi? " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dibilang mungil.

" Jangan selalu menganggapku anak-anak Hyung, akun sudah 16 tahun " Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin, mereka asik dengan dunia mereka berdua dan mengabaikan Donghae yang terus menerus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

" Ah iya sebelum kembang apinya dimulai, sebaiknya aku membeli cemilan dan minuman. Min, kau ingin memesan apa? Kau juga Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" terserah kau saja " Jawab Donghae.

" terserah Hyung saja, ayo aku temani " Jawab Sungmin.

" Anni, aku sendiri saja, kau dan Donghae Hyung tunggu saja disini, ah iya Hyung aku titip kelinci nakal ini ne? Awas jangan sampai hilang " Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun malah mengecup pipinya membuatnya salah tingkah.

CUP

" Aku hanya bercanda, aku pergi dulu ne? Baik-baik bersama Donghae Hyung " Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun pergi membeli cemilan dan minuman.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun suasanapun menjadi canggung. Sungmin sibuk mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain karena ia tahu kini Donghae sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. Hati Sungmin gusar, dalam hati terus bertanya-tanya apa kesalahannya sehingga Donghae tampak begitu membenci Sungmin. Bohong kalau Sungmin tak merasa ketakutan, Sungmin sungguh tak nyaman berada didekat Donghae, namun ia pun tak bisa menghindar begitu saja yang justru membuat Donghae semakin menatapnya penuh kebencian.

" Sungmin " Panggil Donghae, mau tak mau membuat Sungmin menoleh kearahnya.

" Ne? " Sungmin berusaha menetralkan suaranya, namun jauh didalam hatinya sedang meredam rasa takut yang mendalam.

" Jangan berdiri terlalu jauh, nanti jika kau menghilang Kyuhyun akan mengamuk padaku " Sungmin pun menganggukan kepalanya canggung kemudian mendekat kearah Donghae namun tetap menjaga jarak dan kembali melihat kearah lain.

" Sungmin " Panggil Donghae lagi. Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Donghae.

" Ne? " Donghae mendekat kearah Sungmin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memeperhatikan Sungmin, dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin menjaukan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae terkejut.

" A.. Apa yang Hyung lakukan? Tanya Sungmin terbata-bata, merasa aneh dengan Donghae.

" Anni, tadi aku hanya melihat debu hitam disudut matamu " Donghae membersihkan sedikit sudut mata Sungmin setelah itu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. Sungmin sendiri sudah berdoa dalam hati agar Kyuhyun segera kembali, dia tak bisa berlama-lama berdua bersama Donghae sungguh dia sangat tidak nyaman.

" Maaf menunggu lama " Sungmin bernafas lega saat melihat Kyuhyun datang membawa makanan dan minuman ditangannya, Kyuhyun menyerahkan minuman dan makanan ditangannya kepada Donghae dan Sungmin.

" Hyung lama sekali " Protes Sungmin.

" Mian, tadi mengantri sangat lama apa acaranya sudah dimulai? "

" Mungkin sebentar lagi " Mereka pun mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk menikmati cemilan sambil menunggu acara kembang api dimulai.

Tak lama terdengar ledakan kembang api dilangit gelap itu, Sungmin menatap takjub kearah kembang api yang mengeluarkan cahaya warna warni. Sejenak Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan menatap lekat wajah yang terus mengembangkan senyuman. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, terselip rasa nyaman dan bahagia saat melihat senyuman Sungmin itu. Hatinya menghangat kala Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat, mereka terus berpandang-pandangan seolah tak menghiraukan lagi keadaan sekitar dan juga kembang api yang masih meluncur dilangit.

" EHEM " Seketika mereka tersadar saat mendengar suara deheman Donghae, Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kelangit meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat salah tingkah. Sungmin sendiri sudah merona hebat namun menutupinya dengan menundukan kepalanya. Donghae menatap keduanya intens.

**" Ini benar-benar tidak beres "** Guman Donghae dalam hati saat merasa ada yang janggal antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sore ini Sungmin memasak menu spesial karena siang tadi pihak penerbit menerima kedua karya Sungmin untuk diterbitkan. Setelah mendapat kabar gembira itu Sungmin segera menghubungi Kyuhyun agar memintanya segera pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Kyuhyun menanyakan mengapa Sungmin memintanya segera pulang namun Sungmin mengatakan ingin memberikan kejutan. Dan untuk merayakan keberhasilannya Sungmin pun memasak beberapa menu makanan kesuakaan Kyuhyun. Waktu dua bulan lebih tinggal bersama Kyuhyun membuatnya mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun suka dan tidak.

Setelah masakan selesai Sungmin pun segera bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai mandi Sungmin mulai menata meja makan, dikira sudah cukup Sungmin pun duduk sambil menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Sungmin tersenyum kala merasa bahagia karena cita-citanya dapat terwujud dan itu berkat Kyuhyun, entah apa jadinya dia jika terus berada ditempat Rim Ajhumma namun semua itu sudah berakhir. Sungmin begitu nyaman tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, meskipun ia tahu mungkin tak akan berlangsung lama, setelah dia punya penghasilan tetap dia harus segera pergi dari rumah Kyuhyun karena bagaimanapun suatu saat Kyuhyun akan menikah dan dia tak mungkin bergantung terus menerus seumur hidup dengan Kyuhyun.

**" Menikah? "** Guman Sungmin sambil tersenyum pahit, sebulan belakangan ini Sungmin akhirnya menyadari bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Bukan sebagai adik pada kakaknya namun lebih dari itu dan dia pun tahu jika perasaannya ini salah, bagaimana mungkin dia yang seorang namja juga menyukai namja tetapi kembali lagi jika perasaan seseorang tak pernah ada yang tahu dan menebak. Kalau bisa memilih Sungmin pun ingin memiliki perasaan yang normal, tetapi Kyuhyun menjeratnya begitu dalam sampai dia sulit untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini.

CKLEK

" Aku pulang " Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Langkah Sungmin terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang bersama Donghae dan dua wanita yang entah siapa Sungmin pun tak tahu.

" Min, aku mengajak Donghae dan dua temanku karena kita akan membahas suatu project, tak apa kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat sikap Sungmin yang begitu canggung.

" Ah, kenapa harus tak boleh, ini kan rumah Hyung " Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walau matanya tak dapat teralihkan dari seorang wanita yang merangkul tangan Kyuhyun.

" Oh iya kenalkan ini Hyukkie, yeojachingu Donghae Hyung dan ini Qiannie sahabatku dari China " Sungmin tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat.

" Annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida "

" Aigooo kau cute sekali " Hyukkie langsung saja menghampiri Sungmi dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas sedangkan Sungmin meringis kecil dan sedikit salah tingkah mengahadapi keagresifan Hyukkie dan belum lagi tatapan tak bersahabat dari Donghae.

" Ah Kyu, kenapa kau tak bilang jika memiliki adik selucu dia, hei Sungmin-ah mau jadi adik noona? " Tanya Hyukkie penuh harap, Sungmin melirik kearah Donghae yang menatapnya tajam dan itu membuat Sungmin takut.

" Tak bisa, dia hanya boleh jadi adikku, jadi noona jangan berharap lebih arra? " Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dari Hyukkie dan memeluknya posesif, Hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Donghae dan merengek manja.

" Hae, temanmu ini pelit sekali sih " adu Hyukkie.

" Sudahlah, Sungmin sepertinya tak nyaman karena tindakanmu tadi jadi jangan memaksa lagi " Hyukkie semakin cemberut karena Donghae tak mendukungnya.

" Jadi ini adik yang sering kau ceritakan Kyu? Kenapa imut sekali? " kini Qian menghampiri Sungmin dan menatap wajahnya intens.

" Wah, kau mirip adik sepupuku Henry yang memeliki wajah imut juga " Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

" Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu, aku sudah memasakan sesuatu " Sungmin pun bergegas kedapur untuk menambahkan porsi makanan yang ada dimeja makan. Setelah semua selesai merekapun mulai ritual makan.

" Waaah masakanmu enak sekali Sungmin-ah aah aku benar-benar ingin memiliki adik sepertimu " Ucap Hyukkie setelah mereka semua selesai makan, Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Sungmin bangkit dan segera membereskan piring kotor mereka.

" Ayo Sungmin-ah aku bantu membereskannya " Qian berdiri dan siap membantu begitu juga dengan Hyukkie namun Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tak usah Noonadeul, aku bisa membereskannya sendiri, kalian segera saja mulai pekerjaannya, jika kalian menundanya maka akan semakin lama selesainya dan ini sudah malam nanti bisa-bisa selesai tengah malam, kalian juga harus beristirahat untuk aktifitas besok kan? "

" Aigoo kau pengertian sekali, hah aku iri denganmu cho, sayangnya kau tak mau berbagi adik denganku huh " cibir Hyukkie namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman bangga. Setelahnya Qian, Hyukkie dan Donghae berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk memulai membahas project mereka namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu menghampiri Sungmin.

" Benar tak perlu dibantu? " Kyuhyun menaruh dagunya dibahu Sungmin sedangkan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sisi westafel tempat mencuci piring dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil Sungmin.

" Tak usah, sebaiknya Hyung segera menghampiri mereka saja " Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak karena degup jantungnya yang memberontak begitu ekstrem didalam sana. Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

" Hyung " Panggil Sungmin, sungguh ia ingin Kyuhyun segera beranjang pergi karena kini ia sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

" Hmm nanti saja " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata, Sungmin sendiri mau tak mau membiarkannya. Namun nafas Sungmin makin tercekat kala kedua tangan Kyuhyun kini melingkar erat dipingganggnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Wajah Kyuhyun pun terbenam diceluruk leher Sungmin. Sungmin sungguh tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun, bahkan untuk bernafas saja sulit.

" Tubuhmu hangat dan aroma tubuhmu menenangkan, rasanya lelah ditubuhku menghilang begitu saja " Sungmin tak menjawab, sejenak Sungmin pun merasa nyaman, mereka berdua terus menempel erat sambil menikmati kehangatan yang terkuar dari tubuh keduanya.

" EHEM " Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara deheman sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan mendelik kearah Donghae sebagai pelakunya.

" Apa aku mengganggu? " Tanya Donghae.

" Yah, kau sangat mengganggu Hyung " Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun bergegas meninggalkan dapur dengan perasaan kesal. Sungmin langsung menyibukan diri menghindari tatapan Donghae yang menusuknya.

" Bisa kau antarkan minuman? Kami haus " Sungmin pun mengangguk kemudian mengambil beberapa kaleng soda dan membawanya keruang keluarga. Donghae sendiri bergegas mencuci tangannya karena itulah tujuan awalnya pergi kedapur tadi.

Setelah mengantar minuman Sungmin sedikit mengintip kearah ruang keluarga, dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan qian yang terlihat begitu dekat satu sama lain. Sungmin cemburu? Entahlah namun dia merasa tak nyaman melihat hal itu, akhirnya Sungmin pun membalikan tubuhnya namun ia berjingkit terkejut saat melihat Donghae berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Apa yang kau lihat? " tanya Donghae namun Sungmin tak menjawab dan hanya menunduk takut. Sungmin selalu merasa tak nyaman karena Donghae selalu menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Ah, kau melihat Kyuhyun dan Qiannie? Bagaimana? Mereka serasikan? " Tanya Donghae, Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

" Yah tentu saja serasi, memang begitu seharusnya, laki-laki diciptakan untuk perempuan begitu juga sebaliknya " Ucap Donghae penuh penekanan, Sungmin hanya diam sampai Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sungmin.

" Tak ada sejarahnya didunia ini namja dengan namja " Bisiknya, Setelah itu Donghae menepuk –nepuk bahu Sungmin dan bergegas kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Mata Sungmin memanas, dia tak bodoh untuk mengerti ucapan Donghae, sedikit banyaknya dia mengerti kenapa selama ini Donghae selalu menatap tajam kearahnya. Sepertinya Donghae menyadari perasaanya terhadap Kyuhyun, entahlah Sungmin merasa malu, takut, sakit dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Sungmin menekan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, memikirkan ucapan Donghae tadi membuatnya semakin sakit, dengan langkah Gontai Sungmin bergegas menuju dapur dan merapihkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya, entahlah banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Mulai dari perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan juga ucapan Donghae tadi. Sungmin menghela nafas berat, selama ini ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya dan bersikap normal dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berharap pada Kyuhyun karena ia tahu Kyuhyun normal tak sepertinya. Sikap baik Kyuhyun selama ini dan juga perhatiannya hanyalah sebagai bentuk kasih sayang dari kakak terhadap adiknya, sungguh Sungmin tak pernah menyalah artikan semua sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya karena dia cukup tahu diri.

TOK TOK TOK

" Min, kau sudah tidur " Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Kemudian Sungmin beranjak membukakan Kyuhyun pintuk.

" Belum, ada apa Hyung? Apa mereka sudah pulang? " Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang Sungmin.

" Sudah, dan mereka menitip salam padamu, tak sempat pamit karena sudah malam" Sungmin kembali duduk disisi ranjang.

" Malam ini aku ingin tidur disini ne? " Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menolak namun apa haknya? Rumah ini milik Kyuhyun tentu saja ia tak bisa melarangnya.

" Ne Hyung " Kyuhyun pun memindahkan posisi tidurnya dengan menjadikan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya.

" Tadi kau menyuruhku pulang cepat ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? " Sungmin seketika teringat jika ingin menyampaikan berita bahagia itu kepada Kyuhyun.

" Ah iya, siang tadi penerbit mengabariku jika kedua ceritaku akan dijadiakan novel Hyung " Jawab Sungmin antusias, Kyuhyun pun langsung terbangun dan menatap Sungmin bahagia.

" Jeongmal? " Sungmin mengangguk.

" Waaah, chukkae Min " Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk erat Sungmin, Sungmin membalasnya dengan tak kalah eratnya.

" Mianhae aku tak tahu jika hal menggembirakan itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, jika aku tahu tentu aku tak akan mengajak mereka kemari dan akan merayakannya berdua denganmu. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

" Gwencana, lagi pula tadi pekerjaan Hyung lebih penting kan? Kita bisa merayakannya nanti setelah terbit dan aku mendapat honorku, aku ingin mentraktir Hyung makan dan jalan-jalan " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin gemas.

" Kuingat terus janjimu Min, baiklah sekarang waktunya tidur, besok Hyung harus kembali bekerja " Sungmin pun merebahkan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun tentu menjaga jarak amannya.

" Kenapa jauh sekali tidurmu? Aku ingin tidur bersamamu karena ingin menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang menenangkan itu, aku lelah Min dan aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini, jadi kemarilah " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin lembut kedalam pelukannya, Sungmin sedikit merasa tak nyaman karena Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka tanpa celah ditambah hembusan nafas Kyuhyun dilehernya.

" Min " Panggil Kyuhyun.

" Hmm? " Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, mereka berdua saling bepandangan satu sama lain.

" Mulai malam ini kita akan terus tidur dalam kamar yang sama ne? " Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

" W.. Wae? " Tanyanya dengan terbata-bata.

" Entahlah, kau selalu membuatku nyaman dengan kebaradaanmu disampingku, kau membuatku tak bisa lepas darimu, entah mengapa dan jangan bertanya soal ini padaku karena aku tak bisa menjelaskannya " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut, sejenak Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian setelah itu ia membuka kedua matanya dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan hangat Kyuhyun.

" Balas aku Hyung " Ucap Sungmin ambigu.

" Huh? " Tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

" Balas aku jika kau menyukainya juga " Setelah itu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ini. Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya diam saat bibir Sungmin terus bergerak diatas bibirnya, namun dia mengingat lagi perkataan Sungmin.

**"Balas aku jika kau menyukainya juga " **Kyuhyun merasakan degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan pergerakan bibir Sungmin. Setelah mendapatkan balasannya dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tak ragu-ragu lagi untuk terus membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan yang tercipta. Mungkin setelah ini ada yang berubah diantara keduanya, namun Sungmin yakin jika kebahagiaanlah yang akan menyelimuti kehidupannya kelak.

TBC

Makasih untuk yg review dan untuk **guest **yg review

**mungki kalo GS bisalah kyuhyun dipanggil 'oppa' tapi kalo buat yaoi sungmin manggil kyuhyun 'hyung' itu aneh sumpah! gua seorang fujo,tapi baru kali ini gua baca ff yaoi aneh kaya gini -_-**

**Balesan: Gini yah, diatas udh aku kasih tau umur Sungmin lebih muda dari Kyuhyun dan udah pasti kan manggil Kyuhyun itu HYUNG? Dan gak mungkin aku paksain Kyuhyun panggil Sungmin hyung, dan aku emanh ngbuat umur kyuhyun lebih tua disini, dan kalau kamu ngerasa aneh atau gak suka, gak apa-apa, gak perlu dibaca lagi. Terima Kasih.**

**Dan aku mau ngebahas sesuatu, ini untuk yg comment di MY LOVELY FIANCE**

MafiaFanfiction chapter 12 . Jan 19

Hahaha! Beneran gue ngakak.  
Sorry aja, gue malas baca FF lo!  
Lo tau sampah nggak?  
Nggak tahu?  
Biar gue kasih tahu.  
Fic lo ini sampah!  
Sok bikin judul pake bahasa Inggris pula!  
Jijik gue! Kalo bener lo bisa bahasa Inggris harusnya lo bisa baca peraturan FFn kan?  
NGAAK USAH NYAMPAH DI SITUS INI GOBLOK!  
Punya otak nggak sih lo?

Balesan :

Lucu banget baca comment lo di ff gw sumpah..ngatain gw bego? please yah yg bego gw apa lo? bilang ff gw sampah masih aja dibaca.. yg TOLOL SIAPA? kalau mau comment dipikirin dulu, gak asal comment aja..gak suka gak usah dibaca, manusia macem lo yah begini, cuma bisa ngoceh gak jelas, kalau lo ngerasa bisa bikin karya yg baik, TUNJUKIN sama gw karya yang menurut lo BUKAN SAMPAH itu! suka suka gw mau pke bahasa inggris kek bahasa planet sekalipun, karya karya gw, cara lo comment menunjukan KETIDAKMAMPUAN lo dan menunjukan sebenernya diri lo GAK ada apa2nya, kalau putus asa sama hidup lo cari hal berguna jgn cuma ngebacot doang!

NOTE : Aku terima kritikan mengenai tulisan aku JIKA memang itu masuk akal untuk dikritik, kalau sampai bilang FF Aku sampah, berhak dong aku marah, aku buat susah payah dan seenaknya dibilang sampah, dibilang aneh, aneh kalau jalan erita ngaco aku bisa terima tapi dibilang aneh Cuma karena panggilan Hyung yang menurut aku gak salah karena sesuai ceritanya itu aku jujur aja sakit hati, kalau memang udah gak ada yg berminat sama cerita aku gak apa-apa, aku bias gak lanjut cerita ini. Sekian. Terima Kasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : YAOI PERDANA, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun 25 tahun ( N )

Sungmin 16 tahun ( N )

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**Why it's so Hard to Love Me and so Hurt to Love You?**

Author POV

DEG

Seakan telah kembali kesadarannya, Kyuhyun melepaskan panggutan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. Sejenak Kyuhyun melihat tatapan kecewa Sungmin saat ia menghentikan ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Sungmin menangkap raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung.

" Hyung, wae? " Sungmin mencoba menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun namun dengan segera Kyuhyun menghindar.

" Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku akan kembali kekamar" Ketika Kyuhyun hendak bangkit dari atas ranjang Sungmin, dengan cepat Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun.

" Bukankah Hyung ingin tidur disini? Kenapa sekarang Hyung ingin kembali kekamar? " Tanya Sungmin dengan lirih.

Kyuhyun diam, ia pun bingung untuk menjawab apa namun saat ini dia memang tidak bisa berada didekat Sungmin. Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja membuat Sungmin dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Pergilah, aku mengerti " Ucap Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sendu, ia tau kini ia sudah menyakiti Sungmin namun ia pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tadi sehingga melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Sungmin tadi dan sekarang segala pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam pikirannya. Dengan perlahan tanpa menoleh atau berbicara apapun lagi kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup air mata Sungmin pun langsung jatuh, Sungmin menekan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Tanpa isakan, namun cukup menyesakan dadanya karena menangis dalam diam.

" Harusnya aku tahu jika tak mungkin Hyung menyukaiku, kau bodoh Lee Sungmin, sungguh bodoh " Sungmin terus merutuki dirinya yang begitu menyesal telah mengira Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Perlahan Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan tangis. Sungmin meraba bibirnya, dapat dirasakannya bagaimana tadi Kyuhyun memanggut bibirnya, membalas tiap lumatannya pada bibir Kyuhyun, panggutan tadi terasa menyenangkan dan begitu manis dirasakan namun setelahnya hanya kepahitan yang tertinggal, hanya ada rasa sakit yang tersisa dari setiap panggutan yang mereka lakukan.

" Hikss pabboya hikss jeongmal pabboya " Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk meredamkan suara isakannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

BLAM

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di pintu kamarku, sejenak aku merasa bodoh dan bingung, sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Entahlah saat Sungmin memulai semuanya tadi tanpa sadar aku mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan, ini salah aku tau ini sangat salah namun aku merasa sudut hatiku tak menyesal ataupun jijik dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi. Aku merasa seperti suka melakukannya namun aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku menyukainya? Bukankah ini salah? Tak seharusnya aku melakukannya dengan namja terlebih aku menyukainya, ini sangat tidak benar. Kupejamkan mataku mengingat kejadian tadi, kuraba dadaku, jantungku berpacu begitu cepat ketika mengingat kejadian tadi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras. Ini tak mungkin terjadi padaku, aku masih normal, ini tak mungkin.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi, kubasuh wajahku berharap dapat menjernihkan pikiranku. Semoga saja aku hanya terbawa suasana tadi, aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku terjebak dalam perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada, ini sebuah kesalahan dan aku tak boleh lagi melakukannya, kuanggap tadi hanya kekhilafanku saja. Benar, setelah ini aku akan melupakan semuanya, menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Setelah membasuh wajahku, aku bergegas berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diriku diatasnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Sangat sulit memang ketika aku memejamkan kedua mataku, bayangan saat kami berciuman tadi melintas kembali didalam benakku. Aku kembali membuaka kedua mataku, ini benar-benar sulit, sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

.

Author POV

Pagi ini seperti biasanya setelah bangun, Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Semalam tidurnya sangat kacau, dan pagi ini pun sebenarnya Sungmin terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungmin begitu resah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya karena kejadian semalam namun semakin dipikirkan itu membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

" Aku harus bagaimana ? " Tanyanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 dan biasanya ia akan mebangunkan Kyuhyun pukul 06.30 namun pagi ini Sungmin lebih berharap Kyuhyun terbangun dengan sendirinya. Sungmin tak siap sebenarnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia takut sikap Kyuhyun padanya akan berubah atau mungkin malah menjauhinya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, ia tidak siap kalau sampai Kyuhyun menjauhinya, bagaimanapun selama ini ia telah terbiasa dengan sikap lembut dan penuh perhatian yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Entahlah bagaimana dirinya kalau sampai mendapati Kyuhyun bersikap dingin apalagi sampai menjauhinya, membayangkannya saja membuat dadanya sesak apalagi sampai itu benar terjadi.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada diruang makan.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah rapi dan kini sedang menatapnya heran. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang tak ada perubahan apapun dari sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin namun itu tak lantas membuat Sungmin merasa lega. Justru sekarang Sungmin merasa malu mengingat kebodohannya semalam.

" Kau tak mendengarku? Kau kenapa? " Tanya Kyuhyun lagi tanpa berniat beranjak mendekati Sungmin.

" Anni, Hyung ingin sarapan sekarang? " Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang sejak tadi berada digenggamannya. Sungmin pun menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja makan, pagi ini Sungmin hanya menyiapkan kimbap dan kopi untuk sarapan Kyuhyun. Setelah semuanya tertata rapi Sungmin pun duduk dan sarapan bersama Kyuhyun. Jujur saja Sungmin merasa canggung karena pagi ini Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih fokus pada sarapannya dan juga ponselnya, seketika Sungmin merasa kecewa atas sikap Kyuhyun padanya pagi ini namun Sungmin pun tak berani untuk protes, jika dulu Sungmin tak segan melayangkan protes jika diacuhkan Kyuhyun, lain halnya dengan sekarang.

" Apa rencanamu hari ini? " Sungmin tersenyum sekilas karena akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

" Hari ini aku hanya akan bertemu dengan penerbit setelahnya tak ada kegiatan, dan siang nanti aku akan mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor Hyung " Ujar Sungmin bersemangat.

" Tak perlu, hari ini tak perlu kekantorku " Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin melemas seketika.

" W.. Wae? " Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

" Hari ini aku akan makan siang bersama klien jadi kau tak perlu kekantor " Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan potongan kimbap kedalam mulutnya.

" Hyung, ada apa denganmu? " Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun, mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kunyahannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sungmin.

" Aku? Kenapa? "

" Hyung, jika karena semalam membuat Hyung jadi menghindariku, aku minta maaf, Sungguh aku minta maaf tapi kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. " Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam, tak sanggup untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak sedang menghindarimu, jika aku memang menghindarimu untuk apa aku berada disatu meja untuk makan bersamamu? Dan soal semalam sebaiknya kita lupakan dan anggap tak pernah terjadi, tak seharusnya kita melakukan kesalahan seperti tadi malam, arrachi? " Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun, dapat Kyuhyun lihat mata Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca.

" Jadi menurut Hyung apa yang kita lakukan semalam adalah kesalahan? " Tanya Sungmin dengan nada bergetar, sebisa mungkin Sungmin tidak menangis walau ia tau jika air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" Ne, tentu kau tau kau namja begitupun dengan aku, tak seharusnya kita melakukan hal seperti itu dan aku minta maaf untuk yang semalam " Sungmin tersenyum kecut dan berdiri dari duduknya.

" Ne, arrasho, lebih baik memang dilupakan " Ucap Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. **" Tapi cinta ini aku tak yakin bisa melupakannya "** Batin Sungmin setelah itu Sungmin kembali kekamarnya dan mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya lebih baik hari ini ia membatalkan janji dengan penerbit karena ia tak yakin akan terlihat baik-baik saja nantinya.

Sepeninggalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk terdiam. Dia sadar sudah menyakiti Sungmin namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain bersikap seperti tadi, setidaknya ia mencoba agar tak mengulang kesalahan seperti semalam. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Kyuhyun begegas untuk mandi setelahnya berangkat kekantor tanpa berpamitan dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

" Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak fokus saat meeting tadi? Ingat Kyu, klien kita tadi adalah orang yang berpengaruh untuk kemajuan perusahaanmu " Kyuhyun tampak tak menanggapi ucapan Donghae, ia tau jika Donghae berbicara soal kebenaran untuk perusahaannya namun kali ini Kyuhyun begitu jenuh karena sikap protektif Donghae terhadap perusahaan miliknya yang bahkan dia sendiripun tak sebegitu protektifnya.

" Kau tak menjawabku? Ada apa denganmu? " Donghae mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi soal semalam dan soal sikapnya pada Sungmin pagi tadi. Rasa bersalah berkecamuk dalam hatinya berbenturan dengan logikanya yang mengatakan jika apa yang telah dilakukannya sudah benar.

" Entahlah Hyung, hati dan pikiranku sedang kacau saja " Ucap Kyuhyun malas-malasan, saat ini ia tak ingin membahas apapun dan tak ingin orang lain mengetahui masalahnya kali ini.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin? " Tebakan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terpaku menatap namja itu, dalam hatinya berkata **" Bagaimana ia tau "** namun tentu saja pertanyaan itu tak dilontarkannya.

" Apa tebakanku benar tuan Cho? " Kali ini ada nada meremehkan yang tertangkap dari ucapan Donghae.

" Apa maksud Hyung? " Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang kini sedang ada didalam pikiran Donghae.

" Sungmin, dia menyukaimu kan? " Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak tahu apa Sungmin menyukainya atau tidak. Kejadian semalam dianggapnya hanya kekhilafan mereka yang terbawa suasana saja.

" Dengar Kyu, tak perlu kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Mungkin kau tak mengerti namun sebelum semua terlambat aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Aku selama ini memperhatikan gerak gerik Sungmin terhadapmu karena aku melihat keanehan pada anak itu saat menatapmu dan puncaknya semalam saat diam-diam ia memperhatikan kedekatanmu dengan Qian. Dia menyukaimu Kyu, dan aku sebagai sahabatmu dan juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku tentu tak menginginkan kau terjerat bersamanya didalam kubangan dosa. Kau namja normal Kyu, kau tak boleh terjebak kedalam pesonanya, kuakui dia memiliki wajah seperti yeoja namun tetap saja pada kenyataanya dia adalah namja dan kau pun juga begitu. Jika dia menjadi gay tentu tak berpengaruh besar, namun jika kau terjerat dan ikut menjadi gay, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupmu? Kehancuran akan menghampirimu, aku bukan menakuti dirimu namun kau harus sadar siapa dirimu, kau itu orang terpandang, apa kata relasi bisnismu jika tau mereka bekerja sama dengan seorang pencinta sesama jenis hm? Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku ini " Kyuhyun menujukan tatapan mata yang kosong, ia memikirkan setiap ucapan Donghae, logikanya mengatakan ya sedangkan sudut hatinya berkata tidak. Jika ia harus mengikuti ucapan Donghae, apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap Sungmin?

" Aku tak tahu Hyung " Hanya kalimat itu saja yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan untuk menjawab Donghae. Sejenak Donghae menghela nafas beratnya.

" Aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin namun kau harus tetap melakukan ini, sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa kau masih menyukai wanita atau kau menyukai Sungmin? " Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dalam diam.

" Aku tak tahu menyukai Sungmin atau tidak " Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Kalau begitu masih ada kemungkinan kau masih menyukai wanita, mungkin karena rasa sayangmu saja kepada Sungmin yang terlalu berlebihan, maka dari itu jangan menyalah artikan rasa sayangmu padanya sebagai cinta, dan untuk Sungmin sendiri kau tahu kan dia masih sangat muda? Usianya masih 16 tahun, apa kau tak kasihan jika dia menjadi gay? " Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

" Aku tak ingin dia menjadi gay hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, tentu saja ia tak ingin Sungmin menjadi berbeda sehingga masyarakat tak dapat menerimanya karena ia tahu jika itu terjadi maka hidup Sungmin akan lebih menderita dari sebelumnya.

" Oleh karena itu, luruskanlah kembali perasaannya, jangan beri dia harapan terlalu tinggi dan jangan terlalu memperhatikannya terlalu berlebihan. Kalau kau melakukan itu justru akan membuat perasaannya semakin tumbuh. "

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tak mungkin aku menghindarinya kan? "

" Carilah kekasih agar dapat membatasi hubunganmu dengan Sungmin sehingga ia tak berharap apapun lagi "

.

.

.

" MWO? YAK KAU GILA LEE DONGHAE " Donghae tampak menutup kedua telinganya saat kekasih cantiknya berteriak tepat disamping telinganya.

" Hyukkie chagi, jangan berteriak begitu, aku belum tuli " Donghae mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa bergengung akibat teriakan Hyukkie.

" Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu eoh? " Hyukkie melipat kedua tangannya didada meminta penjelasan Donghae. Setibanya Donghae diapartemennya, Donghae menjelaskan kepada Hyukkie soal masalah Kyuhyun sebenarnya semalam diperjalanan pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun, Donghae sudah menceritakan mengenai kecurigaannya terhadap Sungmin namun ia sendiri tak sepemikiran dengan Donghae namun ia tak menyangka kekasihnya itu terlibat terlalu jauh dengan masalah Kyuhyun.

" Aku bukan tega chagi, tapi aku memang harus melakukan ini, aku tak ingin Kyuhyun salah arah dan menjadi gay padahal dia adalah namja normal, aku hanya tak ingin ia menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri " Donghae mencoba menjelaskan namun tetap saja Hyukkie tak sepemikiran dengan Donghae.

" Lalu, kau tak memikirkan perasaan Sungmin? Kau tahu jika Kyuhyun mengikuti saran darimu maka yang tersakiti disini justru Sungmin? Demi Tuhan Lee Donghae, dia hanya anak berusia 16 tahun, dia bukan ancaman besar, jika kau merasa Kyuhyun normal seharusnya kau tak perlu takut Kyuhyun akan berubah haluan, seharusnya kita yang membimbing Sungmin agar kembali pada jalan kebenaran. Anak itu tak mengerti apa-apa soal perasaannya, tak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu, menghakiminya seolah-olah dia yang paling bersalah, sejak kecil dia diperlakukan buruk oleh imonya dan setelahnya dia mendapatkan perlakukan lembut dari Kyuhyun jadi wajah jika dia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kyuhyun tapi tidak begini cara menghentikan perasaannya "

" Lalu, apa hanya dengan membimbingnya saja bisa menjamin dia akan normal kembali? Ayolah Hyukkie, yang jadi fokus utama disini Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanyalah orang lain, tak berarti apapun " Hyukkie menatap kekasihnya tak percaya.

" Kenapa kau bisa sekejam ini eoh? Mungkin bagimu Sungmin bukan apa-apa, tapi bagi Kyuhyun? Apa kau tega membuat mereka menderita karena pemikiranmu yang kau anggap paling benar? Aku tau percintaan sesama jenis salah dan tak seharusnya terjadi, namun dengan menyakiti hati orang lain pun suatu tindakan yang salah dan tak menjamin yang tersakiti akan menghilangkan perasaannya begitu saja, justru rasa sakit itu akan membuat perasaannya semakin berkembang. Aku sungguh kecewa dengan sikapmu seperti ini, kau seperti manusia tanpa hati, kau terlalu menghakimi seseorang yang berbeda, kau tak pernah memposisikan dirimu jika menjadi Sungmin, sekali saja bertindahklah menggunakan hatimu bukan logikamu " Setelah itu Hyukkie meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam menuju kamarnya.

" Aku sudah benar, tak ada yang salah " Guman Donghae.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kantor Kyuhyun tak melihat Sungmin, dimeja makan memang tersedia makan malam untuknya namun tak ada Sungmin yang menunggunya pulang kerja. Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin berada didalam kamarnya namun entahlah ia tak ingin mengganggu Sungmin dan kalaupun ia bertemu Sungmin, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya, tatapannya menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata memikirkan ucapan Donghae siang tadi.

**" Apa yang harus aku lakukan? "** Bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri ragu akan melakukan saran dari Donghae atau tidak. Kalaupun ia melakukannya namun untuk apa? Ia sendiri belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin padanya, belum tentu Sungmin menyukainya, tapi jika Sungmin menyukainya apa harus ia melakukan saran dari Donghae? Itu justru akan menyakiti hati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

" Aishhhhh ini memusingkan " Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, semuanya begitu rumit. Kyuhyun memeluk gulingnya namun seketika dihempaskan guling yang dipeluknya ke lantai dikamarnya.

" Aishhh guling itu tak sehangat dan senyaman ketika memeluk Sungmin " Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi, namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidur walaupun sulit.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hari ini memutuskan untuk tidak pergi bekerja, pagi tadi ia sudah minta izin pada Donghae agar menggantikannya untuk meeting hari ini dan melimpahkan seluruh pekerjaannya pada Donghae. Semalam ia tak tidur dengan baik sehingga pagi ini tubuhnya merasa tidak begitu enak, sejak pagi Kyuhyun belum keluar dari kamarnya, kepalanya terasa pusing, tidur adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya pun sedikit heran karena sampai puku 08.00 Kyuhyun belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali, ia sangat cemas dan ingin sekali memanggil Kyuhyun namun Sungmin merasa ragu dan sedikit takut, masalah kemarin saja belum terselesaikan meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa lebih baik melupakannya namun Sungmin merasa itu bukan penyelesaiannya tapi ia bisa apa, selain diam. Karena sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

" Hyung "

" ... " Tak ada jawaban apapun membuat Sungmin semakin cemas, dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak dikunci, Sungmin menengokan kepalanya melihat kedalam. Lampu kamar Kyuhyun mati namun Sungmin dapat menangkap gundukan seseorang dibalik selimut diatas ranjang.

" Apa masih tidur? Bukankah dia harus bekerja " Guman Sungmin namun dengan perlahan Sungmin masuk kedalam dan berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya wajah terlelap Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat cara tidur Kyuhyun yang tak setenang biasanya, sedikit ragu namun Sungmin akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

" OMO, Hyung demam " Dengan panik Sungmin berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun menuju dapur, tingkahnya tadi cukup membuat Kyuhyun terganggu dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

" Eunghh berisik sekali, apa yang anak itu lakukan " Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya yang terlentang kini menghadap kearah meja nakas disampingnya setelah itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin sibuk mengambil baskom berisi air dingin dan handuk, setelah itu kembali lagi kekamar Kyuhyun. Dengan cekatan Sungmin mengompres kening Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan kedalam air.

" Kenapa bisa demam begini Hyung? " Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman karena handuk basah yang ada dikeningnya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

" Eughhh apa yang kau lakukan Min? " Kyuhyun mencoba menyingkirkan handuk yang berada dikeningnya namun dengan segera Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Jangan Hyung, kau demam dan aku sedang mengompres keningmu " Kyuhyun pun menurut dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Hyung istirahat saja dulu, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk Hyung dan jangan singkirkan handuk itu, ne? "

" Eungg " Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan dengungan, Sungmin pun pergi menuju dapur membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah berkutat selama setengah jam akhirnya bubur buatan Sungmin jadi juga, bubur yang masih panas itu Sungmin bawa dengan nampan beserta minum dan obat penurun panas yang ada dikotak obat. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membawa nampan itu menuju kamar Kyuhyun, sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Ditaruhnya nampan itu diatas nakas, kemudian Sungmin mengambil handuk yang masih berada diatas Kening Kyuhyun.

" Tak sepanas tadi " Sungmin pun mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan berbisik ditelinganya.

" Hyung bangun, kau harus makan dulu " Kyuhyun menggeliat sedikit kemudian membuka kedua matanya.

" Aku tak lapar " Kyuhyun sudah ingin membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sungmin namun dengan cepat Sungmin mencegahnya.

" Hyung harus makan kalau tidak Hyung tidak akan sembuh, sekarang makan setelahnya jika Hyung ingin tidur aku tak akan mengganggu lagi, ne? " Dengan enggan Kyuhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Sungmin.

Dengan semangat Sungmin mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang asapnya masih mengebul, menandakan bubur itu masih dalam keadaan panas. Dengan perlahan Sungmin meniup-niup bubur yang sudah ia sendokan setelah memastikan tak sepanas sebelumnya, Sungmin pun menyendokan bubur itu kehadapan Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mulai melahap bubur buatan Sungmin.

" Apa enak? " Tanya Sungmin sambil kembali meniup bubur yang ada dihadapannya.

" Entahlah, aku tak bisa merasakannya, semua terasa hambar, lidahku terasa pait " Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya , namun ia kembali tersenyum menoba mengerti jika Kyuhyun saat ini sedang sakit.

" Lagi pula kenapa Hyung bisa sampai sakit? Apa kemarin telat makan? Apa yang Hyung makan? Atau Hyung lelah bekerja? Hyung boleh fokus bekerja tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan, kesehatan Hyung yang lebih penting " Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Kenapa tertawa? " Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Habis kau seperti ajhumma-ajhumma saja, cerewet sekali " Sungmin menyendokan kembali buburnya untuk Kyuhyun dan kembali diterima Kyuhyun dengan lahap.

" Habis Hyung membuatku khawatir saja, kalau tak ingin mendengar aku cerewet seperti tadi maka lekaslah sembuh " Sungmin mengaduk-aduk bubur ditangangannya dengan kesal dan masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang ada ditangan Sungmin kemudian diatruh diatas nakas, saat Sungmin ingin memprotesnya, Kyuhyun justru menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Hmm hangat dan nyaman " Guman Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Hyung belum selesai makan, bahkan Hyung baru makan dua suap " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Cukup berada dipelukanku maka sakitku akan hilang, yang kubutuhkan hanya kenyamanan saja " Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, Sungminpun ikut menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Kyuhyun.

" Apa aku membuat hyung nyaman? "

" Eungg "

" ... " Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih memilih untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, kemarin pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak soal ia dan Kyuhyun namun perlakuan Kyuhyun sekarang membuat harapan disudut hatinya kembali mengembang.

" Ah Hyung, soal malam itu.. A.. Ak.. "

" Kumohon jangan membahas soal itu dulu " potong Kyuhyun, Sungmin terdiam namun setelahnya senyum miris mengembang diwajahnya.

" Wae? Kupikir kita harus membahas ini Hyung " Sungmin mencoba bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menahannya agar tetap diposisi semula.

" Kumohon hentikan pembicaraan soal ini, tak bisakah kita melupakannya dan kembali bersikap seperti biasanya? " Pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengertakan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

" Kenapa harus dilupakan jika aku tak bisa melupakannya? Kenapa Hyung tak ingin membahas soal ini? Kupikir melupakan begitu saja tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, justru semuanya tak akan menjadi jelas " Suara Sungmin mulai bergetar, lagi-lagu Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

" Tak ada yang perlu diperjelas, seperti kataku kemarin, ini hanya kekhilafan kita saja " Sungmin menggeleng keras.

" Jadi bagi Hyung ini hanya kekhilafan saja? " Sungmin memakasa untuk bangkit dan melepaskan kungkungan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah meneteskan air matanya.

" Mungkin menurut Hyung ini hanya sebuah kekhilafan tapi bagiku tak begitu, maaf jika Hyung akan kecewa padaku namun aku hanya ingin jujur jika aku tak pernah merasa khhilaf melakukannya dengan Hyung, aku sangat teramat sadar dan hatiku memang menginginkan itu. Maka dari itu aku ingin kita membahasnya, namun kalau memang bagi hyung itu hanya sebuah kekhilafan maka aku mengerti sekarang " Sungmin diam sejenak kemudian menghapus air matanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

" Itu artinya kita tak sejalan, kita berbeda dan maaf atas sikapku yang tak berkenan " Setelahnya Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil mencengkram kaos yang dikenakannya dengan erat. Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamarnya dengan sendu.

" Mianhae .. " Bisik Kyuhyun lirih dengan suara bergetar.

TBC

Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, aku baru selesai UAS jadi beberapa minggu kemarin aku fokus sama UAS.

Dan untuk semua yang mereview, maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu karena waktu yang gak memungkinkan. Aku ngetik memburu waktu dan GOMAWO untuk semua dukungan kalian, aku makasih banget.

Sekedar pemberitahuan setelah FF ini aku mungkin akan hiatus karena smster depan aku mulai SKRIPSI, dan kalau ada waktu dan juga memungkinkan aku akan post ff baru tp kalau gak mungkin setelah skripsian baru aku bakal kembali ke ff, mohon doanya biar lancar yaaah. Tunggu updatean aku chap berikutnya.

Ah untuk penjelasan chap ini.

Untuk Hae sebenernya dia gak jahat, dia Cuma gak mau Kyuhyun terjebak dalam dosa aja sih sebenernya tapi cara dia emang agak tega aja. Dan untuk Kyuhyun sendiri perasaan dia itu masing ngambang-ngambang ke Sungmin jadi dia gak mau ngambil kepustusan cepat makanya nyuruh Sungmin melupakan kejadian malam itu ditambah lagi kepengaruh sama omongan hae yang ngebuat dia makin bimbang dan make loginya banget dari pada hatinya. Yah pokoknya gitulah yah, dan maaf kalau banyak typo karena gak pke edit, ngeburu waktu banget, terakhir TOLONG REVIEW YAAAAAAAH.. GOMAWO ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : YAOI PERDANA, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun 25 tahun ( N )

Sungmin 16 tahun ( N )

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**Why it's so Hard to Love Me and so Hurt to Love You?**

Author POV

Sejak kejadian hari itu, Sungmin selalu menghindari Kyuhyun, sebisa mungkin ia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Berada dikamar sebelum Kyuhyun pulang, terkadang pulang setelah Kyuhyun tertidur kemudian pergi sebelum Kyuhyun terbangun dengan menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu tentunya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tak mungkin melalaikan tugasnya untuk memasakan Kyuhyun makanan. Dan ini sudah terhitung satu minggu Sungmin menghindari Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyadari dan merasa gelisah karena Sungmin menghindarinya namun Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti mungkin Sungmin memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, walau tak dapat dipungkiri Kyuhyun begitu merindukannya.

" Kyu, bagaimana perkebangan soal Sungmin, sejak saat itu kau belum bercerita apa-apa lagi, apa kau sudah memikirkan saranku? " Saat ini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang makan siang bersama dicafe dekat perusahaan Kyuhyun.

" Aku sedang tak ingin membahas itu " Kyuhyun tak menatap Donghae sama sekali, dia fokus pada makanannya. Sebenarnya sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun begitu menghindari pembahasan ini karena ia tak ingin semakin rumit dengan pemikirannya dan juga hatinya.

" Baiklah, tapi kuharap kau memikirkan pendapatku dan mencobanya " Setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

Drrttt Drrtttt

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak kemudian merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang diselipkan disana.

**From : Sungmin Bunny**

**Hyung, jika pekerjaanmu telah selesai, **

**segeralah pulang, aku menunggumu**

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati sms Sungmin, sudut hatinya merasa lega karena Sungmin sudah mulai ingin menemuinya, yang itu tandanya mereka dapat memperbaiki semuanya nanti. Seketika Kyuhyun tak sabar menunggu jam pulang kerja, ia Sudah sangan merindukan Sungmin.

**To : Sungmin Bunny**

**Ne, tunggu Hyung ^^**

Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku jas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Donghae menatap curiga kearah Kyuhyun saat mendapatinya tersenyum senang saat menerima sebuah pesan.

" Ada apa denganmu? Terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Sungmin? " Donghae menatap curiga kepada Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah.

" Aku mengerti jika Hyung menyayangiku dan ingin menjagaku, tapi kumohon Hyung jangan bertindak seolah-olah Sungmin adalah virus mengancam, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat melakukan apapun yang ingin aku lakukan, Hyung memang sudah kuanggap seperti Hyungku sendiri tapi segala yang kulakukan akan kulakukan berdasarkan apa yang aku inginkan bukan yang Hyung inginkan " Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku oleh ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Apakah aku salah jika tak ingin hal buruk menimpamu Kyu " Lirih Donghae sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah pekerjaan dikantor selesaipun Kyuhyun langsung bergegas pulang kerumah, sejak tadi ia memikirkan pesan dari Sungmin sehingga ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah. Begitu sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju dapur, karena saat masuk kedalam rumah ia mencium aroma masakan yang tentunya sudah ia tau pasti Sungmin yang memasaknya.

GREP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang secara tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin berjingkit karena terkejut.

" Oh, Hyung sudah pulang, aku tak mendengar suara Hyung masuk " Sungmin kembali melanjutkan memasaknya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya.

" Bogoshipoyo " Bisik Kyuhyun dengan lirih membuat kegiatan Sungmin memasak terhenti kemudian Sungmin tersenyum sekilas.

" Ne, sekarang lebih baik Hyung mandi dan kita makan bersama " Kyuhyun menatap kepala belakang Sungmin dan setelahnya membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya.

" Kau tak merindukanku? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam dua bola mata kelam Sungmin.

" Nado Hyung, kha sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang " Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun menuju kamar agar segera mandi. Kyuhyun pun menuruti Sungmin dan bergegas mandi, setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi Sungmin menatap pintu itu dengan sendu.

" Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu " Ucap Sungmin lirih lalu kembali kedapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

" Waah harumnya sepertinya enak " Kyuhyun memandang takjub aneka hidangan yang ada diatas meja makan, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk ditempat biasanya ia makan. Sungmin pun sejak tadi sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil posisi duduk ditempat biasanya ia duduk.

" Kenapa kau memasak makanan sebanyak ini, apa ada suatu perayaan hmm? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas sebelum melahap udang yang tadi menjadi incarannya.

" Makan saja dulu baru nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang Hyung harus menghabiskan makanan ini ne? " Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias lalu melanjutkan lagi memakan masakan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memilih duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? " Kyuhyun mengesap sedikit demi sedikit tehnya sambil melirik kearah Sungmin menunggu jawabannya. Sungmin nampak menghela nafas sejenak.

" Aku sudah menerima bayaranku dari penerbit dan mereka ingin aku terus menghasilkan cerita kepada mereka " Kyuhyun terpekik gembira mendengarnya.

" Waaah, chukkae " Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluknya, Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum kembali melepaskannya.

" Gomawo Hyung, ini semua berkat dirimu, aku tak tahu harus membalas apa tetapi yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih padamu " Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Sungmin, menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

" Tak perlu berterima kasih, kau juga karena kehadiranmu dirumah ini membuatku tak kesepian lagi, dan aku senang akan itu " Sungmin tersenyum namun Kyuhyun tahu jika senyum yang terlukis saat ini bukan senyum tulus yang biasanya Sungmin berikan.

" Hei, ada apa denganmu Min? " Sungmin menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun, dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin.

" Katakanlah, jika kau hanya diam begini aku tak tahu ada apa denganmu " Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, selama seminggu ini aku memikirkan banyak hal, aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang semuanya dan aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumahmu " Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin, dipegangnya erat kedua bahu Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Apa maksudmu? Apa alasanmu? Jelaskan padaku! " Bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menunduk takut.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam menunduk bahkan tubuhnya bergetar takut mendapat sentakan dari Kyuhyun, tak pernah Kyuhyun semarah ini padanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua bahu Sungmin, ia terduduk dibawah kaki Sungmin. Keduanya terdiam, Sungmin sendiri sudah menitikan air matanya, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

" Setidaknya berikan alasan yang masuk akal padaku kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku? Jika aku melakukan kesalahan maka aku akan memperbaiki dan juga meminta maaf, kupikir kau memintaku pulang dan memasakan banyak makanan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita yang renggang belakangan ini, tapi ternyata kau meminta keluar dari rumahku, sungguh aku tak dapat menerimanya begitu saja " Sungmin menghapus air matanya, ia menatap kepala belakang Kyuhyun, ingin sekali ia memeluk Kyuhyun namun sebisa mungkin iya tahan.

" Kupikir lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah ini Hyung, aku tidak ingin mempersulitmu karena perasaanku padamu, jujur saja aku mencintaimu, bukan cinta sebagai saudara namun lebih dari itu " Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pengakuan Sungmin namun ia hanya diam saja memberikan kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

" Aku tahu jika Hyung normal maka dari itu aku memilih keluar dari rumah ini, aku tidak ingin dianggap mempengaruhi Hyung untuk menyimpang sepertiku, aku sadar diri jika Hyung sudah baik sekali padaku selama ini sehingga aku tak ingin lagi mempersulit dirimu karena perasaanku jadi kumohon biarkan aku pergi agar semua dapat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, namun meskipun aku keluar dari rumah ini, aku ingin persaudaraan kita tetap terjalin dan tidak putus, aku hanya butuh menenangkan perasaanku saja Hyung " Setelah Sungmin selesai menjelaskannya, Kyuhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin.

" Apa Donghae berbicara sesuatu padamu sehingga kau seperti ini? " Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Anni, ini murni keputusanku, kupikir tak baik kita terus tinggal bersama jika aku memiliki perasaan padamu, lebih baik aku pergi dan mencoba melenyapkan perasaan ini " Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pada Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

" Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu keluar dari rumah ini " Setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin.

" Hyung tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, kumohon mengertilah! " Sungmin berteriak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

" Jika dengan menjadikanmu kekasihku membuatmu tak meninggalkanku maka sekarang kau kekasihku! kita berpacaran tapi ingat jangan sekali-kali kau pergi meninggalkan aku! Arra? " Kyuhyun membalas berteriak pada Sungmin, tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang tak henti mengalir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukan itu hiks, kau tak mengerti Hyung. Aku tersiksa dengan perasaan ini kau tahu, aku mencintaimu namun kau tak mencintaiku, aku tak ingin berpacaran denganmu karena kau tak mencintaiku, aku bukan butuh status namun aku butuh perasaan yang terbalaskan dan aku tau sampai kapanpun itu tak akan terjadi karena kau normal jadi kumohon lepaskan aku demi kebaikan kita Hyung hiks jebal " Lirih Sungmin sambil terus menangis.

" Kalau begitu buat aku mencintaimu, buat aku membals perasaanmu, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pernah, karena itu artinya kau membunuhku secara perlahan, aku tak mengerti ada apa dengan diriku namun satu yang aku tahu, aku tak siap jika kehilanganmu dan tak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu " Kyuhyun mengampiri Sungmin yang terpaku dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, setelah sampai dihadapan Sungmin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku jebal " Mohon Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar, Sungmin tak dapat menahannya lagi, Sungminpun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.

" Ne Hyung " Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung lagi perasaan lega dan juga senangnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin kemudian menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk memepertemukan kedua bibir mereka, Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin, menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menciumnya Sungmin pun membalas panggutan bibir Kyuhyun. Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman yang dalam, Sungmin tak dapat lagi membendung senyuman disela-sela ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Setelah puas mencium bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Keduanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, sesungguhnya Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia harus mencium Sungmin namun ia mengikuti kata hatinya sedangkan Sungmin sudah tak peduli lagi alasan kenapa Kyuhyun menciumnya namun yang Sungmin tahu ia sangat mencintai namja dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

" Hyuuuuuung, sampai kapan kau mau memeluku terus begini? " Hari ini hari libur dan sejak bangun tadi Kyuhyun masih belum mau melepaskan Sungmin dari kukungan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih setia menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin di lekukan leher Sungmin, hangat dan wangi tubuh Sungmin membuatnya betah berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini.

" Yaaahh kau mengganggu kesenangan Hyung, biarkan seperti ini, salah sendiri kau menghindari Hyung seminggu ini, jadi hari ini Hyung tak ingin melepaskanmu " Kyuhyun semakin erat membekap Sungmin.

" Ck, aku yang lebih muda kenapa Hyung yang jadi manja, huh menyebalkan " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

CUP

" Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu " Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin, rona merah wajah Sungmin muncul membuatnya tak dapat menahan malu karena Kyuhyun menciumnya.

" Aigooo, wajahmu memerah, apa begini sikap malu-malumu? Manis sekali " Goda Kyuhyun, Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan setelahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

" Manisnya kekasihku ini " Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mendongak mentap Kyuhyun bingung.

" Kekasih? Hyung jangan bercanda " Elak Sungmin, ia tak ingin besar hati dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Wae? Bukankah semalam aku bilang kau kekasihku? " Sungmin menggeleng.

" itu kan karena Hyung tak ingin aku pergi darimu " Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Ne, tapikan aku juga memintamu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku menjadikanmu kekasihku agar aku semakin berhak atas dirimu dan kau berhak atas diriku sehingga tak ada salah satupun diantara kita yang akan saling meninggalkan, sungguh aku tak ingin itu terjadi sayang " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang kembali merona karena panggilan sayang Kyuhyun padanya.

" Hmm, apa Hyung merasa terpaksa melakukan ini padaku? " Sungmin merasa takut menanti jawaban Kyuhyun, dengan gemas Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Sungmin kemudian mengecupnya.

" Anni, apa yang aku lakukan selama ini tulus dari dasar hatiku, aku tak pernah merasa terpaksa jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam, cukup berada disampingku jangan pernah tinggalkan aku " Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Saranghae Hyung " Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

" Ne, arrasho, aku menyayangimu " Meskipun sedikit kecewa karena Kyuhyun belum membalas ucapan cintanya namun Sungmin memakluminya karena Kyuhyun pasti butuh waktu untuk itu semua dan Sungmin sudah bertekad akan menunggu sampai Kyuhyun dapat membalas ucapan cintanya.

" Sayang, poppo " Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya ingin Sungmin menciumnya membuat Sungmin terkekeh kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhyun namun saat ingin melepaskan ciumannya Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan kejadian semalam kembali terulang, Kyuhyun kembali memonopoli bibir Sungmin, entahlah ia begitu menyukai tekstur bibir Sungmin yang lembut dan juga kenyal membuatnya selalu ingin terus mengecap bibir Sungmin. Keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman panjang karena masing-masing belum ada niat untuk melepaskan panggutan kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran, begitu juga dengan hyukkie, sejak pagi Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat, biasanya Kyuhyun kekantor dengan lesu dan tak fokus pada pekerjaannya namun sekarang ia lebih terlihat bersemangat mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu Kyu, kau terlihat begitu senang " Tanya Hyukkie

" Ah apa biasanya aku tidak terlihat bahagia noona? Hehe " Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh dan kembali pada berkas ditangannya.

" Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin? " tanya Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam, Hyukkie menendang kaki Donghae yang ada tepat disampingnya.

" Bisakah Hyung tak merusak moodku yang bagus ini? " Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Donghae yang tampak tidak puas karena Kyuhyun belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Sudahlah Hae, kau jangan memojokan Kyuhyun seperti ini terus, dia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, jangan memulainya lagi " Donghae pun hanya diam dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada berkas ditangannya. Ketiganya sedang membicarakan proyek yang akan dikerjakan dalam waktu dekat ini, seharusnya mereka mengerjakannya berempat bersama Qian tapi Qian izin tak bisa datang karena ada kepentingan lain.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas dan laptop dihadapannya.

" Permisi sajangnim, Lee Sungmin ingin bertemu anda " Mendengar nama Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya, dan itu sangat membuat Donghae menatap curiga pada Kyuhyun.

" Persilahkan saja untuk masuk, dan lain kali jika ia datang kemari tak usah meminta izin padaku, langsung saja suruh ia masuk kedalam ruanganku "

" Ye sajangnim " Setelah sekertarisnya menghilang dari balik pintu, kini munculah Sungmin yang begitu manis dengan kaos v neck berwarna soft pink dengan kardigan putihnya.

" Oh, ada Donghae Hyung dan Hyukkie noona " Sungmin terkejut saat melihat tahu Kyuhyun tak sendiri diruangannya.

" Ahhh Minnie-ah aku merindukanmuuuu " Hyukkie menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

" Noona, jangan memeluknya seperti itu " Kyuhyun menghampiri keduanya dan melepaskan tautan tubuh Sungmin dan Hyukkie lalu menarik Sungmin menuju sofa yang ada diruangannya.

" Yakk tuan cho, aku masih merindukannya, kau menyebalkan " Hyukkie menghentakan kakinya kesal kemudian kembali duduk.

" Apa yang kau bawa sayang? " Donghae dan Hyukkie membelakan kedua mata mereka saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin sayang.

" Apa maksudmu Cho Shii? " Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Donghae yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan juga kedua tangan yang terlipat didada.

" Huh? Kau kenapa Hyung? " Hyukkie menelan salivanya berat, ia tau jika sesuatu sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

" Apa maksudmu memanggil Sungmin sayang huh? Kalian kini sudah berpacaran? Kau sudah ikut menyimpang sama sepertinya? " Tunjuk Donghae dihadapan wajah Sungmin dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin bergetar ketakutan.

" Turunkan tanganmu itu dari hadapannya! " Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae dengan kasar membuat Donghae menatapnya tak percaya.

" Kau bahkan berbicara kasar padaku hanya karena namja tak tahu diri ini? Namja menjijikan ini huh? Ohh Sungguh hebat sekali Sungmin Shii ini, berhasil membuat dongsaengku ikut menyimpang sepertimu! Menjijikan " Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi membendung amarahnya, dengan kesal Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan mengahadap kearah Donghae.

` " Jangan menghakimi kekasihku seperti itu! Jika aku menyimpang ini bukan salah ia, tapi karena aku memang memilih menjalanin ini! Dan kau tak berhak menghakimi seseorang seperti ini karena kau bukan Tuhan jadi berhenti memojokan kekasihku! Kau sudah terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam masalah hidupku! " Teriak Kyuhyun mengelurakan amarahnya, Hyukkie ikut bangkit menengahi keduanya.

" Kumohohon jangan seperti ini, kita bisa membicarakannya dengan baik-baik dan kau hae sudah berapa kali aku katakan kau jangan seperti ini, aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyuhyun tapi kau juga tak berhak mengatur hidupnya, jika Sungmin sumber kebahagiaannya sekarang kau jangan menghalanginya lagi " Donghae menatap nayalang kearah Hyukkie.

" Apa sekarang kau ikut sama anehnya dengan mereka? Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mendukung sebuah tindakan yang salah, yang berdosa, yang menentang Tuhan, kau ingin kita dan juga Kyuhyun dihukum Tuhan karena masalah ini? Aku tak perduli jika Sungmin yang dihukum Tuhan, dia tak ada kaitannya dalam hidup kita " Amarah Kyuhyun semakin memuncak saat mendengar penuturan Donghae.

" CUKUP! Jangan menghina dan memojokan Sungmin lagi, aku yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, jangan terus menghakiminya " Sungmin menarik jas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menengok kearah Sungmin, dilihatnya Sungmin yang sudah menangis, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Cukup " bisik Sungmin nyaris tak terdengar karena ia juga sedang menahan isakan agar tak lolos dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya diwajah Sungmin lalu menghapus air matanya.

" Sttt uljima sayang " Donghae menatap jengah pemandangan dihadapannya, sedangkan Hyukkie menatap iba pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

" Menjijikan " Ucap Donghae sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, mohon maafkan Donghae, aku akan bicara dengannya, sebaiknya kau tenangkan Sungmin " Ucap Hyukkie sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian merengkuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Sungmin bergetar hebat dan tak dapat lagi membandung isak tangis yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

" Sttt uljima sayang, jangan menangis lagi, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama " Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja Hyung, apa yang Donghae Hyung katakan itu benar "

" Andwe, kita baru mencobanya, dan aku tak ingin melepaskanmu, jadi kumohon bertahanlah " Sungmin pun mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Apapun yang terjadi kita harus bertahan, kita harus saling menguatkan tak boleh saling meninggalkan, aku mencintaimu Sungmin... "

TBC

Pendekah? aku usahain chap depan update agak panjang, tapi menurut aku chap ini hampir semua Kyumin moment kan yah? Hehehe, dan aku mau klarifikasi ( Berasa artis ) aku emang mau hiatus TAPI itu setelah ff ini selesai, aku gak akan menelantarkan ff ini begitu aja, jadi tenang aja ne? Sebenernya aku lg galau, aku dapet ide baru untuk buat cerita baru tp blm bisa dibuat karena kendala mau nyusun skripsi padahal tangan udah gatel mau cerita itu ditulis. Huwaaa galaaauu, tapi yasudahlah yaaah, oia aku gak akan pernah buat ff rate M jadi jangan berharap lebih ne? Paling parah juga T+ aja dan masalah mpreg aku belum tau, masih dipertimbngkan jd maaf klo ada yg brharap ada nc jd kecewa, aku belum bisa karena aku emang gak bisa dan maksih untuk yang review chap kemaren dan gak bisa sebut satu-satu dan bales satu-satu tapi aku baca semua kok review kalian, chap kemaren emang sedih yah? Padahal buat aku belum sedih-sedih amat, chap ini juga, sedih bangetnya nanti pas ... rahasiaaaaaa, udah deh gitu aja, terimakasih udah baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : YAOI PERDANA, dan aku selalu buat genre HURT jadi yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

Kyuhyun 25 tahun ( N )

Sungmin 16 tahun ( N )

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**Why it's so Hard to Love Me and so Hurt to Love You?**

Author POV

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan cepat lalu menatap namja itu dengan kerutan yang tecetak jelas didahinya.

" Apa maksud Hyung? Jangan karena ingin menghiburku Hyung jadi membual " Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipi Sungmin.

" Dengar, mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan cepat, tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh jika aku mencintaimu " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kepastian tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

" Tapi bagaimana mungkin Hyung? Bahkan aku belum berusaha apapun untuk membuat kau mencintaiku " Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak sebelum melepaskan tangkupan tangannya diwajah Sungmin, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin.

" Saat aku melihatmu menangis dan tersakiti seperti tadi, hatiku pun ikut sakit, aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka, aku benci ketika orang lain memojokanmu dan menghinamu, tadi aku sempat berpikir dan mengingat jika aku juga tak bisa kehilanganmu, seharusnya aku sadar sejak kemarin jika aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama namun karena aku tak peka pada perasaanku sendiri maka aku hanya berpikir jika aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai adik, namun sepertinya aku keliru, apa kau percaya padaku? " Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sungmin kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin.

" Entahlah, ini masih mengejutkanku Hyung " Sungmin lebih memilih mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai ruangan Kyuhyun, ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba.

" Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku tapi aku akan membuktikan kesungguhan perasaanku padamu jika aku mencintaimu " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, Sungmin sendiri menyamankan kepalanya yang menyender di dada Kyuhyun. Hangat. Itulah yang mereka rasakan ketika saling berbagi pelukan seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Hyung! Aku lupa jika aku kemari membawakanmu makan siang, aigoo kenapa bisa lupa, sebaiknya Hyung makan sekarang ne? " Dengan cepat Sungmin membuka kotak makanan yang tadi belum sempat dibukanya, lalu menyodorkannya kehadapan Kyuhyun agar segera menyantap makanan yang sudah dimasakannya.

" Suapiiiii " Ucap Kyuhyun manja, Sungmin berdecak sebal melihat tingkah manja dirinya.

" Hyung kau sudah terlalu tua untuk disuapi, bahkan anak kecil saja sudah pintar makan sendiri "

" Shirooo aku hanya ingin makan jika disuapi kekasihku tercinta " Sungmin terkekeh kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

" Yak kenapa dipipi, aku mau disini " Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Andwe, jika aku mencium Hyung disana nanti Hyung bukan memakan masakanku tetapi bibirku, sudah jangan banyak protes, sekarang buka mulut Hyung aaaaa " Sungmin menyodorkan nasi dan potongan daging ke depan mulut Kyuhyun dan langsung disambut Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyuhyun memakan masakannya dengan lahap.

" Kau tidak makan? " Sungmin kembali menyodorkan nasi dan lauk lainnya saat makanan dimulut Kyuhyun sudah tertelan habis.

" Tidak, aku sudah makan sebelum kemari tadi " Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya cepat kemudian menelannya segera.

" Yah lain kali kau makan bersamaku disini Min, jangan makan dirumah arra? " Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun sampai makanan itu habis tak bersisa.

" Setelah ini kau ingin kemana? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya, Sungmin sendiri sedang merapihkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

" Aku akan langsung pulang dan tak pergi kemanapun, Hyung setelah selesai bekerja langsung pulang ne? " Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya dibahu Sungmin.

" Wae, kau sudah merindukanku eoh? " Sungmin terkekeh mendengar Kyuhyun yang begitu percaya diri.

" Ne, tentu saja, bukankah pasangan yang baru merajut cinta selalu merasa rindu setiap saat? Apa Hyung tak begitu? " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun.

" Hmm bagaimana yaaah? " kyuhyun tampak berpura-pura berpikir membuat Sungmin merasa jengkel seketika.

" yasudah jika tak merindukanku " Sungmin sudah ingin melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar dileher Kyuhyun namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Aku bercanda sayang, tentu aku akan selalu merindukanmu, bahkan jika bisa aku ingin terus berada dirumah berdua denganmu " Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dan hidung Sungmin.

" Aigoo, apa kekasihku seorang perayu? Manis sekali rayuannya " Cibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun meledakan tawanya.

" hahaha Kau ini aku berbicara kenyataan sayang " Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin.

" Ne, aku percaya, aku hanya bercanda tadi " Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati sentuhan Sungmin yang menenangkan.

" Min, mau berjanji satu hal padaku? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam.

" Ne, janji apa? " Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata Sungmin.

" Apapun rintangannya, apapun keadaannya, sesulit apapun nanti bahkan sampai membuat sulit bernafas, berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku barang selangkahpun, kumohon " Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada yang begitu lirih dan sarat akan permohonan yang begitu dalam.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kilasan kejadian dikantor Kyuhyun tadi kembali terngiang dipikirannya.

**" Apapun rintangannya, apapun keadaannya, sesulit apapun nanti bahkan sampai membuat sulit bernafas, berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku barang selangkahpun, kumohon "**

** " Kenapa Hyung bicara seperti ini? "**

** " Hanya perlu berjanji Min "**

** " Baiklah, aku berjanji "**

Sungmin kembali membuka kedua matanya, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang kini menjadi kamar Kyuhyun juga karena Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur dalam satu kamar juga satu ranjang bersama Sungmin.

" Kau tau Hyung, sekarang aku merasa ketakutan, aku tau jika ini tak akan berjalan lancar, bahkan kaupun merasa khawatir, akupun begitu. Aku mampu bertahan jika itu tak membuatmu sulit, tapi kini aku takut dan ragu karena aku tahu semuanya akan mempersulit dirimu pada akhirnya " Guman Sungmin sambil menetesan air matanya, perasaannya sungguh diselimuti dengan ketakutan yang begitu dalam.

Hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae yang terang-terangan menentangnya. Bahkan baru ada satu orang yang menentang saja membuatnya sulit bernafas apaplagi jika seluruh masyarakat, Sungmin sadar betul jika kini ia dan juga Kyuhyun sudah masuk kedalam golongan minoritas, golongan pencinta sesama jenis yang ditentang oleh masyarakat. Ibaratkan orang yang sudah tahu dirinya berbuat salah namun berusaha menutupinya namun sekuat apapun menutupi kesalahan itu, pada akhirnya akan terungkap juga. Begitu pula dengan hubungannya dan Kyuhyun, seberusaha apapun ia dan kyuhyun menutupinya itu tak akan bertahan lama dan akan terbongkar juga. Jika itu terjadi Sungmin tak berani membayangan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, ia tak memikirkan bagaimana ia tetapi bagaimana Kyuhyun? Peranan Kyuhyun sangat penting, ia seorang pengusaha muda yang terkenal, pasti jika masyarakat tau hubungan mereka tentu tak akan baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dari atas ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya, Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuatnya terpojokan, banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan untuk terus melangkah bersama Kyuhyun, setidaknya berhati-hati adalah kunci pentingnya, sebisa mungkin Sungmin harus membuat hubungan ini tak tercium dimasyarakat terutama rekan bisnis Kyuhyun.

" Aku harus berhati-hati setidaknya ini demi Kyuhyun Hyung " Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berendam sepertinya pilihan yang tepat untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun barus saja pulang dari kantor, jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 sore, tadi ia sengaja pulang tepat pukul 5 sore. Sebenarnya banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai namun ia menyerahkan pada peawainya, ia ingin sekali segera pulang dan menemui kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang sibuk memasak makan malam tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dengan perlahan agar Sungmin tak menyadari kedatangannya.

CUP

" OMO " Sungmin mengusap-usap dadanya karena terkejut mendapat ciuman dipipi oleh orang yang tak dikenal namun saat melihat pelakunya ternyata Kyuhyun, ia merasa lega.

" Hyung mengejutkanku " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Kyuhyun tekekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin gemas membuat rasa kesal Sungmin bertambah.

" Yaaak Hyung! " Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya kearah Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

" Semakin hari tingkahnya semakin menyebalkan dan juga manja, huh menyebalkan " Grutu Sungmin kemudian kembali berkutat pada masakannya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang makan, dilihatnya Sungmin tengah menyiapkan makan malam mereka diatas meja. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu duduk dengan manisnya.

" Selamat makan " Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengambil lauk dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

" Hmm masakanmu selalu enak, membuatku selalu lahap saat makan, jika begini terus perutku bisa membuncit " Canda Kyuhyun namun Sungmin hanya diam saja tanpa minat untuk menanggapinya.

" Tapi tak apa jika aku buncit, kau tetap mencintaiku kan? " Goda Kyuhyun namun lagi-lagi Sungmin tak menanggapinya, Kyuhyun mengehentikan makannya kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sungmin.

" Kau kenapa? Marah soal tadi hmm? " Kyuhyun meletakan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Sungmin.

" Tentu saja, Hyung menyebalkan " Sungmin mengaduk-aduk makanannya kasar sehingga menimbulka bunyi dentingan sedok dan juga mangkuk.

" kkkk kau lucu sekali jika merajuk begini " Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin, dengan gemas dicubitnya pipi mulus Sungmin.

" Ck, Hyuuuuung " Rengek Sungmin karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggodanya seperti itu.

" Arrasho, Hyung minta maaf ne? Tapi kau sungguh-sungguh menggemaskan min, membuat Hyung senang menggganggumu "

" Tapi aku tak senang Hyung ganggu, sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja dulu makan malamnya " Kyuhyun tak lagi mengganggu Sungmin dan kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam Sungmin membereskan meja makan dan juga mencuci piring sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin sambil menonton TV. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Melihat jarak duduk antara dirinya dan Sungmin sedikit jauh, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin agar duduk mendekat kearahnya.

" Jangan jauh-jauh begitu kalau duduk, aku tak suka " Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari Samping, tangan kiri kyuhyun sendiri sudah sejak tadi bertengger manis dipinggang Sungmin. Mereka berdua menonton Tv sambil sesekali Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala Sungmin.

" Hyung " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

" Hmm " Guman Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi membuat Sungmin berdecak kesal.

" Lihat aku Hyung jika aku bicara ck menyebalkan " Sungmin berdecak kesal, karena tak ingin Sungmin kembali mendiaminya, Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sungmin, dengan usil Kyuhyun mencuri kecupan kecil disudut bibir Sungmin.

" Wae hmm? " Sungmin menopangkan dagunya dibahu Kyuhyun .

" Hmm aku kan sudah mendapatkan bayaranku dari novel yang kubuat, sesuai janjiku dulu aku ingin mentraktir Hyung, jadi apa bisa weekend ini Hyung meluangkan waktu untuk kita? "

" Kau ini berbicara seolah-olah aku tak pernah menghabiskan weekend dirumah saja, tentu saja bisa sayang " Sungmin tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Ahhh senangnya, sekalian itu akan menjadi kencan pertama kita " Mata Sungmin berbinar membayangkan kencan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tidak, itu tidak masuk dalam kencan pertama karena kau yang mentraktir, mana ada namja yang ditraktir kekasihnya, yang benar itu namja yang mentraktir " Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam.

" tetapi aku juga namja Hyung " Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih, seakan tersadar Kyuhyun merutuki mulut bodohnya yang asal mengucap tanpa memikirkannya.

" Ah sudahlah Hyung tak usah dipikirkan, Hyung menganggapku yeojapun tak apa, tak masalah " Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan senyumannya.

" Yasudah sebaiknya aku kembali kekamar, aku sedikit lelah hari ini, Hyung ingin langsung tidur atau masih ingin menonton? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu, ia tahu jika Sungmin sedang terluka, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku menyakitimu dengan ucapanku tadi " Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

" Gwencana Hyung, aku tak apa sungguh " Sungmin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun mencoba menangkan.

" Jangan berbohong Min, jangan menyembunyikan apapun yang kau rasakan, jika marah katakan marah, jika sakit katakan sakit dan jika senang katakan senang, jangan bersikap seolah baik-baik saja tetapi didalam hatimu menyimpan sakit dan kesedihan, aku tak mau itu terjadi. Jangan memupuk kesedihanmu, karena semakin kau memupuk maka itu akan menjadi senjata untukmu meninggalkan aku suatu hari nanti, aku takut dan tak ingin itu terjadi "

" Kenapa Hyung selalu takut aku meninggalkan Hyung? Aku tak akan melakukan itu, justru aku yang takut Hyung meninggalkan aku demi wanita lain " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar kemudian menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku ketakutan setengah mati jika kau meninggalkanmu, lalu kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu jika aku sangat takut kehilanganmu sayang? " Sungmin menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena masih meragukan Kyuhyun.

" Entahlah, tetapi wajar kan Hyung jika aku merasa takut jika Hyung meninggalkanku? " Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin.

" Tentu saja wajar, karena kau mencintaiku maka kau merasa takut jika aku meninggalkanmu begitu pula dengan diriku, tapi saat dikantor tadi kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku bukan? Akupun begitu, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu " Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Kita sudah saling berjanji hyung " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin intens, seakan mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, perlahan jarak diantara keduanya telah terkikis kini kedua bibir itu kembali saling bertautan, seolah tak pernah bosan Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin secara bergantian, Sungmin pun membalasnya tak kalah bersemangat, tak ada nafsu diantara ciuman itu namun persaan yang menggebu diantara keduanyalah yang membuat mereka saling berebut ingin mendominasi ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana, minggu pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk pergi berkencan, mereka merencanakan untuk ketaman hiburan setelahnya mereka akan makan malam di restauran. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun menolak saat Sungmin mengusulkan pergi ketaman hiburan, namun karena Sungmin memasang wajah sedihnya mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun menuruti keinginanya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman hiburan.

" Ahhhhh aku senaaaaang " Sungmin terus saja berteriak gembira disepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengulum senyum melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

" Hyung, aku ingin kita menaiki semua wahana di sana ne? " Mata Sungmin berbinar membayangkan akan menaiki semua wahana disana.

" Kalau semua wahana kita naiki, bisa-bisa kita pulang malam sekali, waktunya tak akan cukup sayang, naiki saja wahana yang menurutmu paling menarik " Sungmin mendengus kesal namun apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar adanya, mau tak mau ia menelan kekecewaan karena tak dapat menaiki semua wahana disana.

" Sudah jangan cemberut seperti itu, lain kali kita bisa kesana lagi sampai kau menaiki semua wahana itu " Hibur Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada Sungmin.

" Ne, arrasho Hyung " Keduanya kembali terdiam, Kyuhyun fokus menyetir sedangkan Sungmin memandang jalanan.

Tak terasa merekapun sampai ditaman hiburan, setelah membeli tiket Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera menaiki wahana roller coaster. Kyuhyun hendak menolak karena mereka baru akan mulai bermain seharusnya wahana yang biasa terlebih dahulu yang mereka naiki namun melihat binar mata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menuruti Sungmin.

Selama mengantri kedua tangan mereka terus bertautan, Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan roller coaster yang bergerak cepat, sedangkan Sungmin yang tadinya merasa antusias kini hanya terdiam karena sayup-sayup beberapa orang yang membicarakan mereka.

_" Lihat, apa yang lebih pendek itu namja? "_

_ " Molla tapi wajahnya seperti yeoja "_

_ " Tapi dadanya rata, apa mereka pasangan gay? "_

_ " Aku tak tahu, bisa saja itu adiknya "_

_ " Tapi itu terlalu mesra untuk ukuran kakak beradik " _

Sungmin perlahan melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

" Wae? "

" Tak Apa Hyung, ayo maju sebentar lagi giliran kita " Sungmin pun mendorong Kyuhyun agar segera maju karena kini giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana roller coaster.

Setelah menaiki wahana roller coaster, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beristirahat sebentar dibangku yang tak jauh dari wahana yang mereka naiki tadi.

" Yang tadi benar-benar daebak Hyung, keren sekali " Ucap Sungmin sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafas, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi berbicara, ia sungguh tak suka dengan wahana ekstreme seperti ini namun demi Sungmin, ia rela untuk mencobanya.

" Selanjutnya kau ingin menaiki yang mana? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah nafasnya kembali teratur. Sungmin tampak melihat sekeliling kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada satu wahana yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Yang itu Hyung! " Tunjuk Sungmin dengan semangat, kyuhyun menoleh kearah wahana yang ditunjuk Sungmin, seketika mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat wahana yang ingin Sungmin naiki.

" Gyro Swing? Kau tak salah sayang? " Kyuhyun membatu ditempat melihat wahana itu, pasalanya Gyro Swing adalah wahana permainan yang ekstreme, berbentuk ayunan kincir dan jangakauan ayunan yang tinggi membuat permainan ini cukup menguji adrenalin.

" Wae? Hyung takut ? " Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun khawatir namun terselip kekecewaan juga takut-takut ia tak dapat menaiki wahana itu. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sungmin, diiusapnya lembut kepala Sungmin.

" Bukan masalah takutnya sayang, tapi kita baru saja menaiki wahana yang ekstreme jika kau menaiki wahana yang sama ekstremenya nanti tenagamu keburu habis, lebih baik kita menaiki wahana yang lebih ringan saja ne? " Sungmin berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk menyetujui usulan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bernafas lega, setidaknya keadaan jantungnya terselamatkan sejenak.

" Lalu kita menaiki wahana apa Hyung? " Kyuhyun tampak melihat sekeliling mencari wahana yang tak begitu ekstreme namun tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang.

" Ah itu saja " Kyuhyun menunjukan permainan seperti bom bom car, setidaknya itu tak begitu berbahaya dan tak terlalu kekanakan namun cukup menghibur.

" Kajja " Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya paga Sungmin namun Sungmin hanya diam.

" Wae? " Tanya Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin yang menunduk.

" Tak apa Hyung " Sungmin kembali mendongakan kepalanya dan melempar senyumnya pada Sungmin.

" Jangan berbohong, sudah kukatakan untuk jujur dengan perasaanmu, kenapa kau selalu berusaha menutupi semuanya dariku? Aku berusaha terbuka padamu, namun kau terus menutup dirimu, bagaimana kita dapat menjalani hubungan ini dengan baik jika kau saja seperti ini " Sungmin menunduk, merasa bersalah namun ia sungguh tak bermaksud untuk menutupi perasaannya dari Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia tak ingin membebani pikiran Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae Hyung " Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. Sungmin memandang sekitar, untung saja tak banyak orang disekitaran mereka dan beberapa orang pun tak memperhatikan mereka.

" Katakan ada apa hmm " Kyuhyun sengaja mengelus-elus tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin sedikit tenang dan mau menceritakan mengenai perasaannya.

" Saat tadi kita mengantri roller coaster aku mendengar orang yang membicarakan kita, melihat kita yang bergandengan tangan dan berbicara yang membuatku merasa takut " Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

" Jadi karena itu kau tak mau kugenggam? Kita tak perlu memikirkan ucapan orang lain, itu justru akan menjadikan beban untuk kita sayang " Sungmin tampak menggeleng tak setuju dengan pendapat Kyuhyun.

" Anni, tentu kita saja kita harus memikirkan ucapan orang lain Hyung, kita harus berjati-hati jangan sampai orang lain mencurigai kita, aku bukan malu mengakui hubungan kita namun aku memikirkan Hyung, bagaimana jika relasi bisnis Hyung melihat kita dan menimbulkan kecurigaan, jika sampai itu terjadi keadaan perusahaan Hyung mungkin akan terancam dan Hyung sendiri tahu bagaimana Donghae Hyung begitu protektif pada hyung dan juga perusahaan Hyung. Aku tak ingin mempersulit Hyung, dengan Hyung membalas perasaanku saja membuatku merasa begitu bahagia jadi aku tak ingin lagi menyusahkan Hyung dengan menimbulkan masalah karena hubungan kita " Ucap Sungmin dengan lirihnya, Kyuhyun sendiri tertegun dengan ucapan Sungmin. Tak menyangka Sungmin memikirkan dirinya sampai sebegitunya. Meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri tak memikirkan masalah itu namun jika Sungmin sudah sampai begitu mau tak mau Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut, setidaknya jika itu membuat Sungmin tenang akan ia lakukan.

" Ne arrasho, sudah jangan dipikirkan lebih baik sekarang kita fokus bermain dan lupakan masalah yang tadi, kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tak perlu dipikirkan saat ini, jadi tersenyumlah " Sungmin pun mengembangkan senyumnya, Kyuhyun pun emmbalas senyuman Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi bulat Sungmin.

" Hyung benar, yasudah ayo kita bermain lagi " Sungmin kembali menarik Kyuhyun dan merekapun kembali menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada disana dengan gembira tanpa memikirkan apapun yang mungkin nantinya akan menjadi beban pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari taman bermain Sungmin langsung bergegas kekamar mandi didalam kamarnya begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, setelah selesai mandi seperti biasanya Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin, sejak mereka resmi menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih, kyuhyun tak pernah lagi tidur dikamarnya, ia akan selalu tidur bersama dengan Sungmin.

CKLEK

" Oh, hyung sudah selesai mandi? Cepat sekali " Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disamping kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosokan rambutnya dengan handuk, melihat itu Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin menggosok-gosokan kepalanya.

" Sayang, besok sepertinya aku harus pergi ke jeju lagi selama satu minggu, dan kali ini aku tak bisa mengajakmu, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana Donghae Hyung, aku tak ingin kau tersakiti lagi mendengar kata-katanya dan akupun tak mau hubunganku dan Donghae Hyung kembali merenggang, bagaimanapun sejak orang tuaku meninggal, Donghae Hyung yang menjagaku jadi aku tak ingin ada keributan lagi dengannya " Kyuhyun mengehentikan pergerakan tangannya menggosok rambut Sungmin kemudian menunggu respon Sungmin.

" Ne tak apa, aku mengerti tapi.. " Sungmin menunduk kemudian kedua tangannya memilin-milin kaos yang digunakannya.

" Wae? " Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin khawatir, takut-takut kembali menyakiti Sungmin.

"B.. Bagimana jika aku merindukan Hyung dan ingin bertemu Hyung? " Sungmin semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu, Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarkan ucapan Sungmin kemudian membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Sungmin.

" Apa perlu kau menyusulku saja tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae Hyung " Sungmin menggeleng tak setuju.

" Jangan, nanti jika ketahuan akan semakin memperburuk keadaan, sebisa mungkin aku akan menahan rasa rinduku sampai Hyung pulang setelahnya ak.. aku tak ingin melepas Hyung lagi " Sungmin menarik kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan, wajah malu-malu Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

" Aigoo kekasihku manis sekali " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan menindih tubuh Sungmin sehingga Sungmin dipenjarakan oleh tubuh Kyuhyun.

" H.. Hyung apa yang Hyung lakukan? " Darah Sungmin berdesir saat Kyuhyun menatapnya intens.

" Anni, aku hanya ingin memandangmu saja, karena selama seminggu aku tak akan bisa melihatmu karena aku sibuk, jadi aku ingin memandangmu " Tatapan Sungmin mulai tak fokus karena seluruh darah yang ada disekujur tubuhnya berdesir hebat, jantungnya terasa melemah tak sanggup melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun, alhasil yang dapat dilakukannya hanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

" Eiii, apa kau ingin Hyung cium? Kenapa memejamkan matamu begitu " goda Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali membuka matanya.

" Bisakah Hyung beranjak dari atas tubuhku, aku merasa tak nyaman karena sulit bernafas " Kilah Sungmin, padahal dirinya sangat gugup karena posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu intim.

" Ah mianhae " Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari atas tubuh Sungmin dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

" Sini, taruh kepalamu diatas sini dan peluk aku " Kyuhyun mengarakan kepala Sungmin agar menyandar didadanya. Sejenak mereka terdiam menikmati posisi mereka, Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin.

" Gomawo " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

" Untuk? "

" Karena hadir didalam hidupku, karena mengisi hariku dengan kebahagiaan, karena memberikan cinta yang lain yang belum pernah aku rasakan, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu sayang " Sungmin tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku juga berterima kasih pada Hyung, karena Hyung menyelamatkan hidupku dari keterpurukan, karena Hyung aku dapat meraih mimpiku jadi penulis, dan karena Hyung membalas cintaku untuk Hyung, aku bahagia sangat bahagia meskipun terselip rasa kekahwatiran karena hubungan kita yang berbeda dari pasangan pada umumnya namun aku percaya rasa cinta yang tulus justru lebih kuat dari segalanya. Kita memulai, kita berjanji dan kita juga menjalankannya dan apapun rintangannya kita hadapi bersama Hyung, kau dan aku memperjuangkan hati kita bersama " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun kemudian sedikit menindih Kyuhyun yang tidur terlentang sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman, Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin kemudian turun kepipinya. Sungmin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin merendahkan wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun penuh perasaan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin agar menindih sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya kemudian dipeluknya pinggang Sungmin yang menempel erat pada tubuhnya, kedua tangan Sungmin sendiri sudah meremas memberi jambakan-jambakan kecil pada rambut Kyuhyun sambil terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun semakin intens, tangan kanan Kyuhyun pun mulai mendorong tengkuk Sungmin agar semakin dalam menciumnya. Tanpa memikirkan pasokan oksigan atau apapun, mereka terus melakukannya dengan intens tanpa celah.

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? "

TBC

Akhirnya update lagi, cepet kan updatenya? Ada yang sebel gak sama tulisan TBC nya? Aku juga sebel huh, dan udah panjang kan? ah iya ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan yah? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun udah ngaku cinta aja gitu yah? Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena aku mempercepat pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun dari rencana awal yang aku buat, karena aku harus udah menyelesaikan ff ini minggu depan sebelum aku mulai sibuk, dari kemaren aku udah muter otak dan berusaha update secepat yang aku bisa untuk menyelesaikan ff ini, aku pun diburu waktu jadi mau gak mau aku harus mempercepat pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun. Jadi maaf yang kecewa ne? Maklumin aku ne, di chap ini kyumin momentnya gimana? Suka gak? Maaf klo banyak typo karena ngetiknya ngburu waktu, maaf kalau ceritanya ngbosesnin dan gak menarik karena lagi-lagi ngetiknya gak pake mikir banget-banget Cuma nyalurin apa yang ada dibayangan aku aja, oke deh sampai ketemu chap depan yang sebisa mungkin aku update cepat lg, gomawo dan terakhir tolong reviewnya ne ^^ dan makasih yahudah reviewchapkemeren ne:)


End file.
